How Not To Die
by Redfaerie
Summary: When Kagome's mother dies, suddenly and mysteriously, she's sent to live with a friend of the father she can't remember, who's she’s never before met. Oh yeah, and his 3 sons bent on making her life a living hell at home and school. And if that wasn’t bad
1. Uber Depression

Summary: When Kagome's mother dies, suddenly and mysteriously, she's sent to live with a friend of the father she can't remember, who's she's never before met. Oh yeah, and his 3 sons bent on making her life a living hell at home and school. And if that wasn't bad enough, the people who took out her mom are now after her. Yeah, that's just how she wanted to spend her Sophomore year...

**Hello and welcome! In case you're wondering, yes, I am indeed the same Redfaerie who had been posting on Grimmgray's account. I finally have my own now! Yea! For those of you who have read my stuff before, including this, don't fear, I will get it all out soon and post the new chapter than i'm almost finished with. For those of you who are new to me and my work who are no doubt very confused, don't worry. Just smile because my updates will be very fast : )**

**Chapter 1 :

* * *

**

Do you remember how it felt to first ride a roller coaster? Frightening, shocking, exciting, getting twisted and dipped all over the place and at the end, when you staggered away, the only thought in your head was, "Let's do that again!"

This was a little like that. Except for the whole repeat performance thing.

Yeah, she was pretty sure she could live with never doing this again.

One look at the giant, blue, mansion before her, and she was positive about that.

"Well, this is it dear."

Tired, she looked up into the weary face of her mothers old friend. Her eyes were kind and sad, tears glittering in their depths, her mouth pulled up in a pathetic attempt at a smile. Her hair hadn't seen a comb in quite some time and was hanging limply around her shoulders like a flimsy, red, curtain. Under most circumstances she'd be a little put-off. After all, even in the midst of tragedy she'd still found time to bathe. But yet, standing here, she couldn't muster anything but longing. The longing to sleep, the longing to run, and most of all the longing for her mother.

Settling for the next best thing, she turned to embrace the woman besides her. The one who'd always been there, helped out through hard times, and stepped up when her father died. The mother of her best friend, Ayame.

Just as distraught, Kameko held on tightly to the girl not wanting to let her go. Not wanting to leave her here, in this strange town, with strangers. So what if her father knew them once, that wasn't grounds to leave his daughter here. She should have stayed back home, with her. She'd have taken care of her. She already loved her as much as her own daughter.

"I love you baby", she whispered, "You just know that."

"I do."

Pulling back, Kameko looked down at Kagome. "Well, it's not too bad", she said, trying and failing to sound cheerfully optimistic. "You won't be too alone. You'll see Ayame on the weekends."

Kagome nodded. Ever since the divorce Ayame spent the weekends with her father. She supposed she should feel lucky that out of all the towns she could have be stuck in it was the one that housed her friend part-time, but she couldn't. She did however, paste on a fake smile for Kameko's sake.

They stared at each other a little longer before Kameko too a deep breath and headed towards the car. Popping the trunk, she gathered Kagome's suitcases from the trunk and handed them both over. She then stared sadly at them.

"I'll see that the rest of your stuff gets here babe, soon as I can."

She reached out and petted her hair affectionately before forcing herself to step away.

"Be good baby" , she whispered again, "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Alright." She mustered up another fake smile, wishing she could cry or something like Kameko. But she couldn't. She just stood there, staring at Kameko and wishing she could jump back into the car. Instead, she just let the woman kiss her cheek and sadly drive away.

Turning, she faced the place she was now supposed to call home, and slowly started up the walk.

* * *

"I still don't understand why she has to live _here_. Why can't she stay where she is."

"Because we don't live where she is."

"But _why_", he complained, "does she have to live with us at all?"

Exasperated, Taisho turned to his wife. "You take this one. I'm through."

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Izayoi repeated what had been said multiple times that night. "Her mother _died!_ Don't you get that? And her father died a long time ago. She's just 15, Inuyasha, so you tell me. What the hell is she supposed to do, live alone? That's just a little, oh I don't know. Illegal!"

Cautiously, the boy took a step back. Even as displeased as he was, he knew when he was toeing the line, and something told him he had just almost crossed it. Very rarely did his mother curse, even a word as mild as hell. He'd only seen her temper a few times in his entire life, and been on the receiving end even less. Either way it wasn't an experience he cherished and decided to, for the time being, back off.

"Alright, alright", he replied, his voice laced with sarcasm, holding his hands in front of him defensively. "I get it."

Another voice answered him from the doorway. It was deep and smooth, and irked the hell out of him.

"Well it took you long enough."

Turning, Inuyasha glared at the source of the voice, a tall, long haired man who was leaning on the doorframe. Carelessly, the man crossed the room, fully ignoring his brother as he disappeared into the kitchen. Still, feeling the need to argue, Inuyasha yelled at the kitchen door, to the air where his brother once stood.

"You can't honestly tell me you're happy about this!"

After a moment, the voice drifted in from the other room.

"Frankly, I don't really care. She can't possibly be any more annoying than what I already have to deal with."

"Well, _I_ don't want her here either!", shouted a much smaller voice. Looking over, Izayoi saw her smallest son approaching, and angry frown on his face. As he walked in, he was scooped up by his father, and easily settled into his arms, his head resting on his shoulder comfortably. But his eyes and mouth still showed his anger.

"Come on little buddy", Taisho replied, swaying slightly, "What've you got against her?"

"She's a _girl!_", he exclaimed, stressing this very important detail, "I don't want a _girl_ here!"

"Excuse me." Izayoi raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah", Taisho pointed out, "What about you're mom?"

"What about her?"

"She's a girl."

His small face contorted in confusion. "Nuh-uh. She's not a girl. She's a mom!"

Fighting back a grin, Taisho caught Izayoi's eyes over his son's head.

"Oh really?', he asked, amused.

"Uh-huh!"

"Moms are girls dipshit", Inuyasha remarked, still sulking over his unwanted houseguest.

"Inuyasha!"

"What? It's true!"

"Language!"

"Fine then, dumbass."

"Inuyasha!" His parents yelled in unison.

"Whaaat?"

"Smooth move, dumbass",Sesshomaru whispered under his breath as him and his newly obtained soda crossed the room, returning to whence he came.

"Did you hear him!", Inuyasha exclaimed, pointing after him, "What about his language?"

"You deserved it", Taisho stated dryly.

"But-!"

"I swear… Inuyasha, for the love of God…just shut up now."

He tried to reply, only to have his fathers hand rise in a silencing gesture, refusing to listen to him. From the safety of his father's arms, Shippo stuck his tongue out at his older brother. Inuyasha was about to yell something offensive and highly derogatory, his mother's wrath be damned, when the commotion was broken by the ringing of the doorbell.

The room was instantly silent.

Their new houseguest had arrived.

* * *

Kagome stared up at the large, intimidating house, feeling, for the first time since her mother's death a week ago, something other than emptiness.

Anxiety.

It was as if suddenly the seriousness of the situation had struck her.

Hard.

With a large, blunt, object.

She shifted with the weight of this sudden emotion, bouncing around in her previously empty shell and waited. She'd rung the bell, she could hear it in the house. Echoing.

Damn.

This house really was entirely too large. Seriously, who lived in a house this size nowadays? As far as she knew, it was narrowed down to the filthy rich and incredibly privileged, and she had almost no experience with either.

Did watching _Cribs_ count as experience?

Probably not…

Double damn.

What the hell kind of people were these folks anyways? She knew they were supposedly old friends of her father's, but she'd never heard of them before. Hell, she didn't even really know what kind of man her father was. He'd died when she was three, leaving her with just her mother, and, of course, Kameko. The two of them had done their best to fill her in, but that didn't account for much. Especially not now.

She knew how her parents had met, and where they went on their honeymoon. She knew that Kameko was the Maid of Honor at the wedding, and that her sweet tooth was from her father, as well as her blue eyes.

She also knew that none of that helped her now. None of that could tell her what his friends might be like. Sure, they'd told her that he was funny and kind, but really… People didn't always choose friends that were exact copies of themselves.

What if the were drug dealers? It'd certainly explain the money and this uber large house…

The door creaked open and she prepared for the worse. A butler. A large man in a black suit and shades. A gorgeous woman in a slinky red dress with abnormally large breasts. In fact, every bad movie cliché chose this exact moment to run through her head.

This totally wasn't helping right now.

To both her surprise and relief, the woman who answered the door fit into none of them. She was tall and pretty, but in a nice, under-played way. She was slim, in a long blue dress that she wore casually, probably worn every day. Her eyes were warm and brown, reminding her uncomfortably of her mother's, and her hair was black and incredibly long. Her mouth was curved into a welcoming smile.

"Hello Kagome", she greeted warmly, "Please come in."

She gestured into a large room that she then led Kagome into. It was apparently a parlor of some sort. The carpet was a rich mahogany, and there was a dark red couch on the wall by the window. On it, sat a man holding a child. He was smiling too, with bright silver hair hanging loosely to his shoulders.

"Hello Kagome", he smiled with the same welcoming warmth as the woman. Setting the child down on the couch by himself, he stood and approached her. He had a handsome, if somewhat aged, face, with bright amber eyes with small crinkles at the edges. They made him no less attractive. His gait was lazy and relaxed as he made his way to her and her initial impression was good natured.

He seemed good natured. He held out his hand and she shook it somewhat stiffly. His hand was strong and warm and she found herself feeling a little more relaxed. Not much, but just a little.

A quick scan around the room, however, quickly diminished any small amount of relief. Along with the little boy sitting on the couch scowling at her, there was another boy in the room she hadn't noticed. He was leaning against the far wall, fixing her with a shriveling glare.

The sudden lack of warm pressure on her fingers drew her attention back to the people at hand. She looked back at the man she was assuming was her father's friend. She couldn't for the life of her remember what they'd said his name was.

"I'm Taisho", he started off, conveniently clearing that up, "I'm sure you've already been told, but I'm an old friend of your fathers."

When he didn't say anything more she figure that was her cue to speak.

"Um, yeah.", she replied awkwardly, "they, um, they told me."

Coming to stand besides her husband Izayoi hand her hand out too. Apparently this was a big thing in this family. Somewhat helplessly, she obliged.

"I'm his wife, Izayoi. It's nice to meet you."

"You too", Kagome replied. In all honesty, it _was_ nice to meet the people she'd be spending the next three years with.

Izayoi cast a look towards the door. "Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Kameko dropped me off", she explained, not bothering to go into detail, "She left. We said goodbye outside."

Izayoi frowned slightly, obviously wondering what kind of guardian would just abandon her ward with strangers. Not that Kagome cared. She knew Kameko had wanted to come inside and meet them, but she'd refused. She hadn't wanted to deal with it. To sit in the kitchen and drink tea while discussing uncomfortable and personal topics.

Really, all she wanted was to see which room would be her's and go to sleep. She was tired.

Apparently getting over it, Izayoi motioned towards the little boy sulking on the couch. He looked nothing like either parent, with reddish-brown hair and large green eyes.

"Let me introduce you. This is Shippo, he's the youngest of the three boys."

"Um, hi", she waved lamely. The boy's eyes narrowed and he made a point of turning away from her, arms folded over his small chest.

Well that was certainly welcoming…

Apparently Izayoi shared her opinion because her eyes narrowed as well, her kind voice taking of a warning tone. "_Shippo_."

If possible the boy's glare grew colder, oozing undeserved hatred. "_Hi_", he replied mockingly, sarcasm dripping off that one word.

Sighing deeply, Izayoi turned back to Kagome, her eyes apologetic. "I'm sorry. He's in this rebellious stage…he's usually very sweet."

Somehow Kagome doubted this, but nodded anyways. At least she was nice enough to try to lie. Apologetic as well, Taisho went to talk to his son, obviously displeased with his rudeness. And speaking of rudeness…

"This one over here", Izayoi continued, pointing to the boy leaning against the wall, "Is Inuyasha. He's the second youngest, around your age I believe."

Though they looked nothing alike, she could definitely sense the family resemblance between him and his brother. While he had his father's startling amber eyes and silver hair hanging to his waist, his welcome was no warmer that Shippo's had been.

She didn't bother to try, just kind of nodding in his general direction and moving on to try and find the third son. He wasn't there.

"Sesshomaru's the oldest. He should be around here somewhere… I'll see if I can-"

"Actually", Kagome cut in, "I'd really rather just go to bed. I'm sure I'll meet him tomorrow…really…"

"You'll be here long enough", muttered Inuyasha, only to get an icy glare from his mother. Shutting up, he moved fractionally away…

"I understand", she smiled gently, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Your room is upstairs, and down the hall to the right. The third door on the left."

Kagome nodded, reaching for her suitcases, when Izayoi spoke up again, smirking.

"Inuyasha," she continued when he turned his head towards her, "do show her the way. And carry her bags."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But-!"

"You heard your mother!" Taisho growled from the couch where he was talking with his youngest son.

Grumbling, he walked over and, without sparing her a glance, grabbed her bags and started towards the stairs. Shrugging, Kagome followed him. She was at the doorway when Izayoi spoke up once more, her voice soft, sympathetic, and sincere.

"I'm very sorry about your mother, and I do hope you'll be happy here."

Unable to answer, Kagome continued after her luggage.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted as he hauled her bags up the stairs. They weren't heavy, really, but it was the principal of the thing. Who the hell was she to come into his house and be catered to hand and foot. And _he_ was expected to do the catering? Oh no flipping way.

He sent a covert glace behind him, where she was following in silence. This girl just screamed trouble. She wasn't even pretty. She was pale, her eyes dull, her hair lacking in luster. And she was wearing _black_ of all things. _All _black… From her hair, to her skinny black jeans, to her black hoodie with a picture of some skeletal animal on the back.

There was, in his opinion, something seriously wrong with someone who wore dead animals on their clothing. It just screamed mental issues.

And she was his age…

His grade.

At his school.

With him.

Joy.

Reaching her room he made a show of grumpily kicking open the door and throwing her stuff inside, carelessly.

"Hey", she snapped, frowning, "I have breakables in there."

"So", he scowled, "you should have carried it your damn self."

"I didn't tell you to", she seethed, the anger suddenly bitter and raw, with no other emotions to dampen it. "I didn't even ask you to. I didn't say a damn thing. So why don't you go vent your anger on your mother?"

"You leave my mother out of this", he growled, straightening to his full height, about a week of pent up frustration fit to explode from him. Unfortunately, she was in no mood to be intimidated. Especially not from some immature high school boy.

"I didn't say anything about your mother. It's you I cant stand."

"You don't belong here!", he yelled, finally able to express his true feelings without his mother there to chastise him. The unfairness of it all burned hot in his stomach, his feelings towards this girl instantly bubbling hatred since his first sight of her.

"I don't", she agreed, her voice suddenly even. Emotionless. "Trust me, if I could be anywhere else in the world I would be, so don't you go around under the misconception that I'm here of my own volition. I'm not, and the second I can leave I plan to. Until then, I suggest you just suck it up and deal."

Then, before he could retaliate, she had him shoved from the room, the door firmly shut and locked behind him.

* * *

Outside the door, it took Inuyasha a whole minute to regain his senses. Once he did, however, every ounce of anger returned. He was about to bang on the door, flinging some un- thought out insult at her, but was interrupted.

"Well that was quite a first impression."

"Shut the fuck up", he scowled, facing his brother.

The older man gave him a dry stare. "That's very clever. Did you think it up right on the spot?"

"What are you getting at? Hell, what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be holed up in your room or something?"

"I could sense your idiocy and came to investigate. You're quite the charmer."

"Me?" he exclaimed, "What about her? She's the bitch!"

There was silence, then a sigh.

"What?"

"Two things. One, she's not deaf and can undoubtedly hear you yelling these things _right outside her door."_- Damn. He inched away from the door - "Two, did you ever consider that maybe she's upset over the recent death of her mother? Or maybe because she had to leave all of her friends and memories, good and bad, to live with complete strangers. Hm? Just a thought."

Inuyasha found himself struggling with words for a while, unable to find a come back. What could you say when your overly annoying, highly sarcastic, brother was right? Well there was really only one thing you could say to that…

"Bastard!"

"There's that razor sharp wit."

…

"Bastard!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, in what was now " her room", Kagome was sitting on the floor, digging urgently through her suitcase. She had to find it! It had to be okay!

Ah-ha!

Finally locating it, she pulled out the bundle, wrapped in several of her shirts. Unwrapping them quickly, she breathed a sigh of relief to find the object perfectly safe, despite it's rough handling.

Holding it in her hands she cradled it gently. It was a small carousel horse. The kind that could be wound and would play music and twirl slowly. It was gorgeous and old, made of fragile, aged, porcelain. It was originally an off-white, taking on a slightly yellowish tint, the wooden stand brown. The horse was on a striped pole, like on a real carousel. The pole was set in a smooth oval of wood, where, on the back of which, the small winding piece could be found.

It had been her mother's, given to her by her mother, who'd received it from her own. It was old and beautiful and loved. Her mother's most prized possession, cherished by each of it's owners, and now, prematurely her's.

She always known it would be her's, that was just tradition, but she didn't know when. She suspected it would have been her present next year, for her sixteenth birthday, but she wasn't entirely sure.

Either way it was her's now. And that was incredibly sad.

And she would have been mad as hell if that moronic shit head had done anything to break it. It was, officially, her most prized possession.

No longer fretting over her porcelain horse, she became aware of the voices outside her door. Well…of one voice… The one she could hear… The one _yelling._

Listening carefully, she could make out a few words from the other person. Probably the other brother.

"…Sense…Idiocy…Spot…"

The next set of words came in loud and clear.

"Me? What about her? She's the bitch!"

She could feel the beginnings of indignant anger rising in her chest, but was suddenly unable to summon it. It had been so long since she'd had any real emotions, not since her mother's death… they were exhausting, and overwhelming and…

Suddenly, looking around the room, hearing the voices outside, made it all seem so real. So solid. She could feel the weight of the entire situation pressing down on her. Squeezing out hot, burning tears, and against her will, she found herself giving in to large, gasping sobs. Something she hadn't indulged in, even at the funeral. She'd cried when she'd first heard the news, sure, but since then, even staring at the casket, it hadn't felt real. She couldn't cry because she couldn't feel sad. And the force of not feeling sad had driven away her other emotions as well.

The misery of it all washing over her, she cried, heartbreaking and desperate, leaning back against the foot of the bed. And it was there, where she fell asleep, the carousel horse tightly in her grasp.

* * *

Downstairs, Izayoi sat on the couch, curled up against Taisho, absently stroking her son's hair. Shippo had long since fallen asleep on his father's lap and his face had smoothed back into that of her sweet, cheerful, baby. His thumb was fixed securely in his mouth, and though he was six, and she'd been desperately trying to rid him of that habit, she just couldn't bring herself to remove it.

What would one night hurt?

She kept remembering the stubborn look of hatred on his face earlier and didn't want to believe it. Damn her other sons for corrupting her baby!

"So", Taisho broke silence, rubbing her arm, "that's Kagome Higurashi."

"Yeah", Izayoi sighed. "She really is pretty. He'd told you she was a beautiful baby. We still have that picture somewhere, don't we?"

"Yes, I think we do…upstairs probably."

"What do you think of her?"

Her husband sighed deeply. "Honestly, I don't really know what to make of her. This probably isn't the real her."

She pulled back slightly to look up at him with large eyes. "What do you mean?"

"This is Kagome upset and probably confused and scared. I think it will take some time before she feels comfortable enough here to be herself."

"Well", she replied wryly, "she'll be here long enough."

Chuckling as she quoted their middle son, he drew her closer to him.

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I'm not…"

"Don't worry. It will be. If she's anything like her father I'm sure she'll fit in great. It'll just take some time. You'll see."

She chewed on her lower lip, a nervous habit that never failed to catch his attention. "Alright…if you say so…"

"I do", he insisted, leaning down to put her lips to much better use, and dismissing the subject.

For now.

* * *

**Hey guys! Redfaerie here! Phew, I wrote this all in one night. I'm just that cool. Ha, ha. Ok, I'm going to answer what could possibly turn into frequently asked questions, but first, a few announcements!**

**It's been a very long time since I've written anything for the Inuyasha fandom and I hope my fist attempt at diving back in wasn't totally suck-ish! Now, I'd like to point out that there will be more humor later. But honestly, her mother just died. Not a lot of room for comedy as of yet. I'm sure you understand. Don't worry, school will bring more laughs. Oh, and for those of you who've read **_When E-mails Go Wrong ( WEMGW ) _**don't expect these chapters to be as long. They won't be short, by any means, but this fic doesn't have a set chapter limit. That one will def. end at chapter 7. This one will end when it ends. **

**If you haven't read **_WEMGW, _**do. It's good. I have reviews that say so! : )**

**Ok, and now onto those questions :**

**1. Yes Shippo is their brother here. I know that's inaccurate, but I needed him to be for the plot. He was kind of just something that happened while writing. I have some roughly thought out plans for him. It will be cute, I'm sure of it!**

**2. No, Sota does not exist. In all honestly, when I though up the idea, he wasn't even in my mind. In fact, I didn't even remember him till I was halfway through the chapter. Anyways, I'm not even going to work him in because it's just inconvenient. He, ha…poor unloved Sota…**

**3. Yes, both his parents are still alive. I know that is also inaccurate but it's kind of mandatory for the plot. Just a little bit. Also, on the topic of his parents, I know his father's name is Inutaisho…or something like that ( Inutashio? ) Well, his name is Taisho in here. It sounds cooler. Honestly, if I thought I could get away with calling Inuyasha " Yasha" I probably would. That, however, is kinda stupid sounding and would no doubt confuse at least a few people. Therefore I didn't.**

**4. Yes, I did make up a character. Kameko. Usually I hate that but I had to. I do, however, get brownie points for at least **_looking _**to find Ayame's mother's name. I don't think she was ever mentioned though, so that kinda didn't happen, but whatever. I looked. I won't, however, make up any more because I really do hate that. **

**Okay! So that's all I can think of for now! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of **_How Not To Die_. **Don't worry, the title will make more sense later… I hope. Ha, ha! Review and lemme know what you think! Remember, reviews make Redfaerie happy and inspire her to write more!**

**- Redfaerie!**


	2. Wow This Isn't Much Happier

**Hey everyone! Many thanks for the reviews! I can't wait to get into the main plot, get them to school, get some character interaction. Heh, I especially can't wait for Sesshomaru to show up, because even though Kagome gets with Inuyasha, I'm finding Sesshomaru to be my current fave. He's just so…cool… Now read on.  
**

**Chapter 2 :

* * *

**

It was dark when she awoke, her back aching, her fingers clenched in a death grip around the porcelain horse. Peeling them off, she flexed her hand, easing the stiffness, and sat up, leaning against the foot of the bed.

It was an odd feeling, waking up on the floor, the room dark, and feeling empty. It was as if all the blocked up emotions had flowed out last night and left her hollow. It wasn't horrible, she wasn't sad. She couldn't be. But she wasn't happy either, and she couldn't remember a time when she'd ever really felt like this. She was typically emotional, beaming when happy, crying when sad, yelling when angry. Emotional expression had never been a problem.

Vaguely, she stared up at the ceiling, wondering when her feelings would come back? She couldn't imagine that starting off school emotionless would go over too well.

Then again…there was last night… before the dam had burst. She'd been angry at Inuyasha. More angry than she'd been in quite a while, and that was at least something. Maybe he'd make her angry again. Maybe anger could trigger something else, something better.

But was that right? Was it right for her to want that? Wasn't she supposed to be in mourning? Wearing all black?

Well, she always wore black. She liked it. But that wasn't the point. The point was whether or not she should be happy. She knew her mother would want her to, she'd hate to imagine her suffering. But she couldn't help it. There was a small part of her that viewed that as betrayal, and she couldn't bring herself to try and squelch it.

Turning her head in the dark, she stared at the window. There were heavy curtains over them in what she could vaguely remember as dark blue. She remembered thinking, in passing, that they weren't hideous. A nice color actually. Standing, despite the protests of her sore, stiff, legs, she walked over to the window and pulled the curtains back.

It was dark outside, but the moon and stars were bright, casting pale light across the land and flooding it into her room. Finding a window seat behind the curtains, she sat down, leaning against the wall and staring out the window, her knees drawn to her chest.

It was pretty out there. Her room was facing what she assumed was the back of the house, which was apparently built on the bank of a lake. She supposed the Hayashi's owned the lake, as well as the land around it.

It really was gorgeous. The sand on the bank looked extra pale, the water reflecting the moonlight. She sighed at the beauty of it, wondering what she'd feel if she could. Probably awe, wonder. Maybe a longing to go walk the beach. Yes, that'd be nice.

She couldn't help but wonder though, what type of people were they? They'd seemed nice enough, the adults anyways, but the rest of it just seemed weird. Supposedly Taisho Hayashi was a friend of her father's, the father who died when she was three. Great. But why did that mean she had to live with him? Why couldn't she live with Kameko or someone? Hell, did her mother even know these people?

That's what she most wanted to know. Why them. Out of all the people she could have gone with, her grandmother, her aunt…Kameko, why them? Sure they were super loaded, they had to be to afford a house like this much less the land she guessed they owned as well, but was that really a decent character reference. Ebenezer Scrooge had money , but you didn't see Bob Cratchit shipping Tiny Tim off to live with him.

With another sigh, she decided to put that on the list of things to ask Izayoi, and glanced at the clock radio blinking on the nightstand.

1:36 AM.

Great…

Walking to the foot of the bed, she retrieved her carousel horse and placed it safely on the nightstand by the clock. She then sat on the bed, bouncing a little. Testing it, then flopping back onto it. Unmaking it, she slid herself down, beneath the cool sheets and curled up. Her eyes hot from crying , longed to close, and allowing them to, she soon fell asleep.

* * *

_Cold. That was the first thing she felt. Severely, intensely cold, as if the blood in her veins was suddenly ice water. _

_The second thing was fear._

_And then she was running. So what if she was supposed to stay in the office, there was no way in hell that was happening. She wasn't waiting around for someone to pick her up from school. Not if her mother just died. Sure the principal had broken it to her gently, but that didn't make the news any less horrible. _

_The strange thing was, she didn't believe it. People didn't just get called out of class to be told their mother died. No. That kind of thing just didn't happen. She was probably just being _Punk'd. _She'd see. She'd run to her house, burst through the front door, and see her mom sitting on the couch watching her soaps. _

_Even the cop cars around her house didn't seem to convince her, or the police tape she jumped over. Not the sirens, the ambulance, none of it. _

_And then there was the body, on the living room rug, covered with a sheet. And blood. It had been cleaned up, but the blood had stained the carpet. _

_She could hear the cops calling her, feel someone with strong hands lead her away. She could hear someone shout her name, grab her in a fierce hug. Red hair was flying all around her, the voice sobbing. Kameko? _

_She wasn't sure. She was detached, absolutely, from the rest of the world.

* * *

_

She woke up in a cold sweat, the remains of the fear resounding inside her hollow form and for moments she willed the numbness back. Once it had returned, however, she found she regretted it.

She was sitting up in bed, the covers over her knees, which were drawn up to her chest. She rested her elbow on her knee, running her hand through her sweat soaked hair. Taking deep breaths, she allowed the air to evaporate the sweat, allowed herself to settle down.

And then she smelled the bacon.

It was, by far, a much better thing to focus on, and so she let the scent waft around her from the vent, let it permeate her being until her stomach growled from want of it. Getting up, she shuffled out into the hall.

She was met with the sound of chatter. Happy, incomprehensible chatter.

For one, weak, self-pitying moment, she hated them. She wanted to scream and yell and tell them not to be happy. Not now. Not when her mother was dead.

For the moment after that she felt repulsed by herself for thinking those things. It wasn't like it was their fault and they had every right to be happy.

And for the moment after that she felt a small rush of relief as she realized she'd just felt two things. Sure they'd both been on the negative end of the spectrum, but still. They were emotions, and that was good.

Following the sound of their voices down the stairs, she could soon distinguish who said what. The conversation was dominated by a small, chirpy voice she could only assume was Shippo's.

"- But I don't know what the big deal is! I like cherry pie! And also apple, and chocolate and banana and -"

His chattering was interrupted by a voice she recognized quite easily. She frowned at it, pausing as she reached the doorway. She was out of sight, but could hear them all plainly.

"Banana's not a pie. Whoever heard of banana pie?"

"It is so!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Children!" Izayoi's voice rang out over their argument, "Inuyasha, banana can be a pie. Anything can be made into a pie. Chicken, for God's sake has been put into a pie I think banana pie is a perfectly reasonable pie option."

"It is", Taisho agreed, "Ever heard of banana cream pie? It's good and has, guess what? Bananas! Gasp!"

"That's just stupid," Inuyasha muttered.

"Inuyasha!," Izayoi snapped warningly.

"What?"

Another voice joined the conversation, slow and smooth.

"Stop taking your stupidity out on innocent objects. It's not the pie's fault you don't know shit."

When he wasn't reprimanded for his foul language Inuyasha voice rose up again.

"How come you never yell at him?"

"Because you deserved it," Taisho replied, followed by crunching sounds she supposed was him eating bacon.

"You _always _say that!"

"You always deserve it."

"I told you!" Shippo exclaimed happily, "Stupid head!"

"Shippo," Izayoi sighed, "don't call people a stupid heads."

"But he _is _one –"

"Shippo."

"But-"

"Just shut up and get used to it pipsqueak."

"Inuyasha!"

"_What?_"

"I-"

She never found out exactly what Izayoi was going to say. Her stomach has chosen that moment to growl loudly, attracting everyone's attention. Suddenly the loud, chatter-filled , kitchen was silent, everyone staring at her.

Shippo's large, green, eyes had gone from victorious and happy to resentful and cold in record time and Inuyasha's burned with angry hatred boiling in their amber depths.

Sesshomaru's were somewhat distant, and perhaps just a tad cold, watching her with aloof interest. She hadn't seen him the night before, and even though her view was obstructed by the table she could make out enough to know he was tall. Very tall. His eyes were the same as Inuyasha and his father's, his hair a long, fluid, shiny, silver, falling and pooling down on the floor while he sat. If she guessed correctly, it'd fall to somewhere around his knees when he stood. She had to admit it was gorgeous, and obviously better kept than his brother's.

Oh well. At least he didn't seem to hate her.

And neither did Izayoi, who was sending her a warm smile. It radiated from her eyes as well as her mouth in this way that made her whole face glow, practically emitting waves of welcome. It was nice.

It was also disturbingly similar to her mother's, a fact she tried to ignore.

"Good morning Sweetheart, did you sleep well?"

She wasn't sure if she liked being called sweetheart, but decided it best not to insult one of the few people on her side.

"Yes," she lied, with a careless half-shrug, "The room's nice."

"I'm glad."

"Want some breakfast?" asked Taisho, gesturing towards the bacon.

Yes she did. More than anything…well…almost anything.

"Yes please."

He motioned towards an empty chair between him and Shippo and stood to get her a plate. As she sat down, she received a scathing glare from the boy, who then scooted over in his chair, as far as he could towards his brother. Apparently no matter how much they argued, they were still a united force against her.

Taisho set her plate down, scooping some bacon onto it from the plate in the center of the table.

"Is that enough?" He grinned.

"Yes. Thank you."

* * *

Izayoi frowned as she watched the girl eat her bacon, politely, with a fork. In this house it was usually only her and Sesshomaru who bothered with things like that. A glance around the table proved it, as she watched her husband and younger two sons shovel bacon in with their hands.

Then again, everything Kagome did was polite. Falsely so. Hitoshi had told them of his bright, impulsive, rambunctious baby girl, and she was having a hard time believing that this was the teenager that girl had become. She refused to buy into this whole formal, polite act. This couldn't possibly be natural.

She was right of course, it wasn't. But there was no way in hell she was going to act like herself. For starters she didn't feel like herself. The old Kagome Higurashi wouldn't have been sitting at a large, rounded table in the kitchen of a gigantic mansion, being glared at by a 6 year old and his older, jerkier, brother. She wouldn't be quietly eating her food and focusing intently on the design on the plate.

The old Kagome would be sitting on the couch, eating a Toaster Strudel and watching _Jerry Springer _with her mother and maybe Ayame.

Looking around, she doubted these people had ever eaten a Toaster Strudel or even knew what _Jerry Springer _was.

The poor, deprived, souls.

"So Kagome," Izayoi smiled, attempting to draw the girl out of her shell, "have you settled in? Unpacked?"

"Yes."

"Was there enough room for everything?"

Room? Was she kidding? The room had been freaking huge and she'd had all of two suitcases. There was surplus amounts of room. Total _Lagniappe! _

"Yes."

Refusing to be discouraged, though the girl was really trying her optimism Izayoi continued.

"That's good. I hope you know you can feel free to come to me or Taisho, or even one of the boys with any questions or concerns." - Inuyasha snorted, earning him a quick, sharp, glare - , "Now, on another note, We, that's Taisho and I, have been talking and we've decided that, well. You see, we had originally planned to give you a week or so to adjust before sending you to school, however, seeing as you've already missed a whole week and everything we feel it best for you to go immediately. So, that means on Monday. Let's see…um…what day is it?"

"Sunday," Taisho supplied slowly, in a tone that suggested that perhaps he hadn't been in on this little plan.

"Oh…well…wow, that snuck up on us. Well than, I suppose that makes today your adjustment day. Tomorrow, you will continue your Sophomore year at Takahashi High School. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both go there, it's a very good school."

Kagome nodded. She hadn't much thought about school. She had her supplies already, she'd brought them from home, but she couldn't say she was anticipating it.

And somehow Inuyasha's presence didn't comfort her.

"I know it's a little sudden dear," she continued, her voice soft with sympathy, "But I really do feel this is best."

Kagome nodded again, and it was all Izayoi could do to keep from sighing.

"I know things are hard right now, but I have faith that they'll get better. I'll do anything I can to help you, just let me know. Just give it some time, I'm sure you'll fit in around here. I just know it."

Kagome doubted this, but nodded anyways, putting on a small, fake smile for the woman who was trying so hard.

"We've already handled your registration," Taisho informed her, getting up to clear his plate. "And all of that stuff."

"Thank you".

He looked at her strangely. Why was she thanking him for doing his duties as her guardian. Lifting his plate, he brought it to the sink, then turned back to her.

"Kagome, when you're done eating I'd like to talk to you." He nodded in the direction of the living room.

"Alright."

Taking one last bite, she cleaned her plate and followed him, feeling the stares of at least two pairs of eyes on her back.

* * *

In the living room, he sat on the couch where he'd been the first night and motioned for her to do the same. She sat, but it wasn't relaxed and easy. Quite the contrary. Her shoulders were stiff, her back straight, and she was wishing she'd declined. She'd much rather be standing. She wasn't sure why, it wasn't like she was going to dash off up the stairs if he said something she didn't like , but still… She was always more comfortable, when engaging in possible confrontation, when standing.

As if sensing this, Taisho sent her an easy grin, relaxing back against the couch in an easy-going manner. His eyes however, remained serious. Not cold, but serious, and that was almost as bad. Maybe worse.

If they'd been cold she could ignore it. Or maybe get angry, or annoyed. Serious was more dire. It meant it was most likely something having to do with her future, and that was unnerving. Paying no mind to his relaxed appearance, she sat there, formally, with her hands in her lap waiting expectantly.

Seeing that it wasn't working, Taisho leaned forwards again, allowing the grin to slide from his face. Angling himself to face her, he laid his elbows on his knees.

"Kagome," he started, his voice as serious as the rest of him, "Jeeze. I'm not sure where to start." Running a hand down his face he tried again. "Let's see. You… God, this is going to sound rude but, you can't really be like this can you?"

Raising one eyebrow, she shook her head. "Um…no?"

"Then what's…what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he sighed, "that you don't seem like I think you should. Which sounds stupid I know, but bear with me. It's just… It doesn't seem to me like you believe any of this?"

So that was what this was about. The whole polite act… except it wasn't an act. Not really. It was just…a reflex… Maybe even a defense mechanism. When she felt awkward or shy she was just really polite.

You had to admit, there were worse ones out there.

"I believe it," she replied, "Trust me. I know this is real. I'm not in any sort of denial."

Her voice was scratchy, her throat probably raw, and since her eyes were red he could imagine why. It was understandable, but niggled at his conscience. He had to admit, he'd been a little reserved when he'd made this deal so many years ago. In fact, for anyone but Hitoshi it wouldn't have happened. But because it was Hitoshi it had. He'd always expected this day to come, but now that it had it was awkward. He knew about parenting, he considered himself a great parent, but that was with his children. The one's he'd helped conceive, saw born, raised. They were his and he understood them.

This girl here was a stranger. He'd seen pictures of her as a child, been told about her. Perhaps, if she were still the three year old he'd practically known already this wouldn't be so hard. But the fact was, she wasn't. He hadn't heard a thing about her since Hitoshi's death twelve years ago.

That complicated things a little.

Still, he'd promised his friend and he'd keep his promise if it killed him.

Which it very well might.

Stranger or not, however, she was still his responsibility. Strangely enough though, that had nothing to do with his sympathy for her. As far as he could figure it was just because she was the daughter of the man he'd considered a brother.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm… yes." She replied. And she was…for the most part. Aside from the obvious, and the fact that she stood out like a sore thumb. Other than that, yeah, she was just spiffy.

Sighing wearily, Taisho nodded. "Alright, just, if you ever need anything, you know you can come to us right? Izayoi and me? Even if it's just to talk, or complain or something. It's fine."

When she didn't reply he stood and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Well, alright then. Let me know if you need any help moving it. I can get one of my slaves- I mean sons - to help out."

He sent her a quick careless grin that she failed to return before leaving, his heart heavier than when he began. Just what the hell was he going to do now?

That had been, awkward to say the least, and she felt somewhat bad about it. He'd made an effort, much like Izayoi.

She supposed she should have thanked him or something. Maybe tried to drop the formal act and be herself just a little. But she couldn't help it. She didn't know him.

Then it struck her!

She may not know him, or anyone in this house, but she did know someone in the city!

Not sure how she'd forgotten, she hurried upstairs, her legs protesting the entire way. Throwing herself on the bed, she reached over to the nightstand, past the lamp, clock radio, and the porcelain horse, to where her cell phone lay charging. There was a phone across the room on the dresser, but she didn't want to use it. She wasn't sure who was in charge of her cell phone bill anymore, probably the Hayashi's.

She pressed the call button and waited until the third ring. Then someone picked up.

"Oh my God! Kagome! I thought I'd never hear from you! What's going on? Are you okay?"

Yes. It was good to hear from Ayame again.

Tiptoeing downstairs again, Kagome was hit with the sounds of talking once more. It wasn't high spirited chattering like before, but still, it was something other than silence.

It seemed they only spoke when she wasn't around.

Which was all the more reason for her to spy on them.

Creeping along the wall, she inched her way to the doorway and listened. Not that she had to be that close, she could hear Inuyasha's yelling from down the hall.

"Why the hell does she have to go to _my_ school?"

"She needs to go to school Inuyasha," came Izayoi's dry reply.

Though she couldn't see him, she could just imagine Inuyasha throwing his hands up in exasperation. She supposed she ought to be insulted by his words, but the mental image was just amusing. She felt her lips twitch in what she suspected may be the beginnings of a smile.

"Well yeah, but not _my_ school! Send her to Shikon High, or some other, crappy, public school! Anything but Takahashi!" He cried again. "I mean come on, you don't even know her and you're willing to throw that much money down the drain to send her to _private school_! She'll stick out like a sore thumb!"

She could practically see the look on Taisho's face. "While your concern's touching, I'm afraid I've got to decline."

"But-"

"No buts." Izayoi interjected, "She's going to school with you. You're going to be nice to her and show her around, and that's final."

She could sense his retaliation and decided to make herself known. She was sure his argument would have been louder than he already was and she didn't need him attracting the attention of his pint sized mini-me.

Where was Shippo anyways?

Or Sesshomaru?

Well, either way, one would be easier to handle, should she even talk to him at all. That wasn't really her intention anyways.

"Um…Izayoi, Taisho."

All three heads turned towards her, including the one she hadn't addressed. Like usual his face immediately contorted into a scowl. Like usual, she ignored him.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I, um, I talked to one of my friends on the phone, Ayame. Her mom's the one who dropped me off yesterday. Well, she's in the city, she stays with her dad on weekends, and anyways, she wanted to know if she could come over. I said it was fine, do I need to call her back?" She held up her phone, "Tell her no?"

Izayoi's smile turned a little sad, and she shook her head.

"No sweetie. This is your home now too. You can have your friends over if you want to. It's fine."

"Um, ok. Thanks…"

Slowly she turned and headed back upstairs, feeling the heat of Inuyasha's eyes on her back.

She waited until Kagome had disappeared around the corner, and a few minutes after that, before turning abruptly to her son.

"What is your problem?"

"Huh?"

"What. Is. Your. Problem?" she asked again, pointing angrily at the doorway, "What the hell do you have against her?"

"Dear…" Taisho began in an attempt to calm his wife. She, however, would have none of it.

"Every time you see her you glare and scowl and mutter smart ass comments under your breath!"

"Izayoi, really…"

"Ever since she got here you've been bitching and moaning and I'm sick of it! Really sick of it!"

"Um…honey…"

"And another thing!" She ranted on, in full angry-mother-from-hell-mode. "As if it wasn't bad enough with just you, oh no, you had to go and corrupt your little brother as well! My God, you're a role model Inuyasha, for God's sake act like one!"

"And another thing -"

"Izayoi!"

"What?"

"Calm down!"

As if snapping out of a trance, she whirled back around to face her husband, before turning back to Inuyasha. He'd long stopped trying to defend himself here and had resigned himself to her verbal abuse. While he was taking it in silence, however, he was by no means happy about it.

In fact, this very well strengthened his resolve against Kagome. All she'd done since arriving was cause his parents stress, make him work, and eat bacon.

Oh, and get spoiled rotten. There was that too.

Seriously! Since yesterday, all his parents said was yes, yes, yes. Yes Kagome this, yes Kagome that. Of course Kagome, we want you to feel at home here.

Too bad for her, he was going to do everything in his power to keep that from happening.

* * *

**So there you go! One more chapter down. I've realized that this is lacking in comedy, which makes me sad. But don't worry! It will come, oh yes! Probably next chapter. I'm planning to incorporate school into the next chapter. Then we can meet all the other characters and get this ball rolling! Wheeeee!**

**I feel kinda bad, making Inuyasha all evil, and Shippo is just totally out of character. It's kinda fun…**

**I am also depressed by the lack of Sesshomaru. He needs to show up, badly. But he can only show up when I'm in the right mood, otherwise his comments suck. I'm planning on developing the characters better though, and as I do they will change. And Sesshomaru will have a bigger part. **

**O BEFORE I FORGET! **_Lagniappe_ **It's like, French, or cajun-French, or something. It means "a little extra"**

**I also plan to move into the mystery surrounding her mother's death and the answer as to why she's living here, with them. Well, not in the next chapter, but slowly through the fic. **

**Lastly, don't forget to review! Redfaerie loves reviews! They power her fingers!**


	3. Miroku and The Sexy Eyepatch

**Hey everyone. Don't mind me...i'm just working to get all of my old chapters up...**

**Chapter 3:

* * *

**

It was big. Beyond big. In fact it was downright huge.

Ignoring the fact that that was a perfect '_that's what she said', _moment, she stood there, before the building, staring up at it. Izayoi had warned her about its size (which makes for a really creepy '_that's what she said', _moment…) but she hadn't really believed her.

Actually, she'd barely heard her over the bustle of early morning chaos. Inuyasha was on the phone with someone the whole time, ignoring his father's shouts to, "hang up the damn phone before I shove it up your ass". It was then that Shippo, who'd been complaining about his shoes - "all the other kids have really cool shoes that light up!" - stopped and asked why his father would want to do a thing like that. Inuyasha snorted and made a rude comment about homosexuality which Shippo also questioned.

This was when Sesshomaru came in, just in time to see Taisho giving some weird description with a banana and a carrot he was making talk. He snorted, attracting Izayoi's attention to her husband and youngest son, and causing her to scream about how her baby didn't need to know things like that.

Somehow, Kagome had ended up at school, standing blankly in front of the building, with a schedule of her classes and a mind full of disturbing images.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha was standing behind her.

"It's not going to go anywhere."

She sent an angry glare his way.

"Will you?" she spat.

He rolled his eyes as if this was the most obvious question in the world.

"I'd like to. However, mommy dearest told me to keep an eye on you."

"Aw, you always do what mommy tells you to? That's so sweet." She batted her eyelashes dramatically, earning herself a growl of barely restrained temper.

"You know what-" He started, but was cut off by the loud drone of the bell. Smirking, she dashed up the steps into the building, blending into the crowd to students.

It wasn't until the tardy bell rang that she thought that maybe she should have gotten directions before mocking him.

Oh well. No use crying over spilt milk…

* * *

She'd been right about her emotions returning, they had. Usually in the form of irritation or anger, and usually directed towards Inuyasha, but also joy at seeing Ayame again and slight apprehension about starting at a new school filled with self absorbed rich kids.

Seriously, the parking lot had more Porsches than a dealership…

It also had a very sexy black Jaguar, belonging to Sesshomaru, and the reason he'd gotten out of "protect the new kid" duty.

Inuyasha, having failed his drivers test twice already, still got dropped off by Taisho on his way to work, along with Kagome, and Shippo at the nearby Elementary school.

Looking around the empty hallway, she read the door numbers in hopes of seeing one of her classes just magically appear near her. Closing her eyes, she tried clicking her heels together…

Nope. Didn't work.

Maybe if she had those cool new ones that lit up…

She glanced at her watch… It was 5 minutes after the tardy bell.

Damn.

She continued to wander around the halls aimlessly, a black mark against the surplus amount of white paint.

Seriously…was there a sale at Home Depot or something?

She was about ready to give up when she heard voices coming from down the hall. Following them, she was met with the outdoors and a view of a girl with long black hair and a red, plaid skirt. She was standing stark still, her back pressed up against a tree.

God…this place even had big ass trees….She hated to think of how big the local college would be… She'd need GPS to navigate it.

Hmmm…GPS…that wasn't a half bad idea…

She was about to approach the girl, to ask if the school came with those little maps with the little You Are Here dot, when she realized she wasn't just ditching class.

She was hiding.

But from what?

She quickly scanned what could be seen of the campus, seeing no imminent threats. She was about to just say screw it and ask the girl anyways when they made eye contact.

At first the girl's eyes widened in surprise, then they darted off to the left, then they met Kagome's again. Kagome started to approach, but the girl quickly held her hand up halting her, her eyes drifting to the left again.

What the hell?

Shrugging, Kagome decided to play along. What else did she have to do? Go to class? She didn't know where the hell that was…

The girl looked back at her again. She started towards Kagome, hesitantly at first, then breaking into a run.

There was a loud SNAP! from somewhere to the left which seemed to startle her and urge her on, gaining speed.

The closer the girl got, the less likely it seemed that she'd stop and offer directions. She seemed to be running for her life…which kind of seemed like a good indication that Kagome should follow suit.

She didn't get a choice however. As the girl passed, she grabbed hold of Kagome's hand, dragging her along with her. Which was just a little odd…She was about to jerk away when she heard the cry from behind them…

"Sango!"

"Shit," she girl cursed softly, ducking into the girls' bathroom, pulling Kagome in after, and quickly shutting the door, leaning back against it as if the male voice would follow them in. Kagome's attempt to speak was cut off, she was shushed quickly, and so she hopped up on the sink to watch the show.

The girl, Sango, was silent, not moving, holding her breath, and footsteps could be heard outside the door…

"Sango? Sango, I know you're here, somewhere!" The footsteps stopped, "Are you in the bathroom again?"

The voice was very close this time, right outside the door, and was soon followed by the jiggling on the doorknob. Desperately, she threw her weight against the door, fighting his attempts to get it open.

"Sango come on! I know you're in there! Get out! Really, no one has to go to the bathroom this often!"

"Maybe I do!" she called back, "Go away!"

"You should consult your doctor! This is unhealthy!"

"You're unhealthy Miroku! Go away! Stay out of the girl's room!"

"But I need to come in! You're obviously ill!"

"I'm not! Go awa-" she cut herself off, squeaking as he pushed the door open a little wider, granting Kagome access to one violet eye and a shock of jet black hair. With some difficulty, he wedged his foot into the crack. Helplessly, Sango threw Kagome a pleading look.

"Help! I'll explain later!"

Shrugging, she hopped down off the sink and lent her strength to the cause. Together, the two of them managed to hold him off a few more minutes until another voice from outside rose above his.

"Mr. Houshi!"

He gave a quiet curse, releasing his hold on the door. This however, caused the door to slam shut under the two girls' weight, squashing his foot.

"FUCK-SICKLES!"

"MR. HOUSHI!"

"Um…hello Principal Kaede…. How lovely to see you again. Is that a new eye patch? I must say it's much sexier than your last one…"

By the way his voice trailed off, she could just imagine the look he was getting.

"Mrs. Tajia," she called, sounding just a little bored, "I assume it's you behind door number one?"

"Yes Mrs. Kaede," Sango replied somewhat hesitantly, exiting the bathroom. Kagome followed slowly, this time of her own free will.

Miroku was leaning against the wall, holding his injured foot up, sending a sour look in their direction. His gaze lit with surprise however, at the sight of Kagome. Obviously she hadn't been seen…

The woman she assumed was Principal Kaede, was an older, rounder woman, with grayish hair and an eye patch. She was giving the two a bored, somewhat exasperated look, her eyes scanning briefly over Kagome before settling on Miroku.

"Mr. Houshi, why is it that every week seems to start this way? Just what on Earth is so magical about the girls' bathroom that you feel the need to all but break the door down to enter. I assure you, the boy's room provides the same services."

"Ah," he replied, adopting a cool, confident and admittedly handsome, smile, "But that's not true. All the boy's room offers is an awkward view of the male anatomy, while the girl's room offers Sango. And perhaps a nice view of Sango's anatomy."

If not for the principal, Kagome was pretty sure the girl would have torn off the boys head. As it was, the principal looked as if she had the same idea.

"Mr. Houshi!" she seethed, "How is that any way to speak about a fellow classmate? That's a degrading blow to feminism and you should be ashamed of yourself for those sexist, male, remarks! You've got a month's worth of Saturday detentions, starting this week!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Let's see if that can't correct your behavior. Now get back to class, you're in English, I believe."

"Well yeah but -"

"No buts. Just go."

Chastised, he sulked off down the hall, Kaede's eyes burning holes into his back the entire way.

Yes, this did not seem like a woman to mess with…

The older woman turned back to face the two girls.

"Now Miss. Tajia. Somewhere in all of that Mr. Houshi made something of a point. You are in the bathroom again. Do you have a legitimate reason, a bladder condition of some sort I should know about?"

"Oh, no ma'am, I was just….um…"

"She was just showing me around," Kagome piped up. "I'm new here. I got lost in the hallway and she agreed to help me out. The first thing she showed me was the bathroom."

Silence.

"I had to go pee…"

After what seemed like forever, she sighed. "Alright. I'll let the two of you off this time. Now Miss. Tajia, I'm sure Miss…"

"Higurashi."

"… Higurashi, would appreciate it if you brought her to her first hour class.

"Yes Ma'am," they answered in unison, hurrying off down the hall. It wasn't until they'd rounded the corner that Sango bothered to ask just where Kagome's class was, anyways.

Clueless, she held out the small green slip that held her schedule. Sango glanced at it before smirking, and heading off down the hall.

"What?"

"This is my class too. Convenient."

"Very."

"Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For the bail out. The last thing I needed was _another_ detention for tardiness. I mean, I don't _mean _to be tardy! It's not my fault!"

"Who was he anyways?"

She released a weary sigh. "My very own personal stalker. The rest of the school calls him Miroku."

"I see… and why, may I ask, does he stalk you?"

"You know," she replied, halting, absorbed in thought, "I really don't know…"

Well, she could say one thing about this place. It was definitely… different…

* * *

Sango, as Kagome soon found out, was not what she'd expected the students here to be. She wasn't stuck up or prissy and didn't stop every five seconds to check her make-up in a miniscule mirror somehow extracted from a ridiculously small $400 handbag.

A clutch, if you will.

Unfortunately, the rest of the girls here seemed to fit that description abnormally well. Especially the three in the corner of the room giggling freakishly loud and staring at this one guy.

And speaking of guys….

They were only slightly less frightening than the girls. They were all so…neat… sitting there in their little sweater vests with their hair all nicely combed, eying the pretty little painted up girls right back. In fact, the only one who didn't fit this description almost to a tee was the one guy in the room being stared at.

He was leaning back in his chair, feet up on the desk, holding a pencil in his mouth like a cigarette, the point waving as he moved it back and forth with his tongue. His hair was long and brown, his jacket leather with what she hoped was a brown faux fur collar.

"So what's the deal?" she asked Sango. The girl had waited for Kagome to find a seat and had then promptly settled her butt on the desk.

"With what?"

"With that," she discreetly gestured towards where one of the girls in pink, the one with the long, black, hair, was eying the guy hungrily. "Seriously, is she going to rape him or eat him?"

Sango leaned back, laughing, before pulling her black sweater down over the small strip of stomach that was showing. "Ha, neither actually." She pointed at the three girls, "She's Kikyo. The girl with the oriental top and red eye shadow, that's Kagura, and the other one is Tsubaki. They're basically the school's source of drama." She moved her finger towards the boy. "That's Koga. Kikyo probably wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole except for the fact that he's friends with her latest…conquest, I guess you could call it."

"That's…great?"

"For him," she shrugged, "For a little while. Until her attempts fail and he becomes useless to her. Then he's out and she tries again."

Kagome sent a look at the girl who was once again staring into a tiny little mirror. She had to admit, the girl was pretty. She wasn't sure how much of it would wash off if thrown in a pool…or splashed with holy water…but from right here, what she could see was pretty, and she was having a hard time imagining she'd have problems getting guys.

"What makes you so sure she'd fail?"

Sango let a slow smile creep up her face before answering matter-of-factly, "Because she's been at it for a year now and has made a grand total of absolutely no progress."

Sango seemed just a little too happy about this, and for some reason Kagome found herself liking this girl even more. Maybe it was something about her unconcealed dislike…

She was about to ask if the boy Kikyo was after was Sango's boyfriend or something when the teacher walked in and banished them all to their seats.

Kagome ended up sitting next to Sango.

Naturally, notes were passed all period.

* * *

The bell was loud, the bell was obnoxious, the bell was not your friend. Yet never had Kagome ever been more glad to hear the loud drone than she was now.

Only this teacher could turn a perfectly good subject like English into a torturous hell.

It was quite tragic, really.

Damn old teacher with his stupid old monotone voice and his love of sentence structure. Damn him to hell!

Standing, Kagome stretched, a few pops sounding from her back. Grinning, Sango eagerly cracked her neck, gaining a few more pops that Kagome had.

"Show off."

"You're just jealous."

Smirking, the two girls, reveling in their newly forged friendship, exited the room without noticing the looks they received. One was suspicion and hostility, the other an amused sort of interest from under one raised eyebrow.

* * *

**Whoo! Another chapter! Hope you enjoyed meeting Sango and Miroku! Read and Review!**


	4. Fer Sure Maybe

**Chapter 4:

* * *

**

Kagome frowned, staring down at her "lunch" tray.

She believed it was a tray… but whether the stuff on it constituted edible food, much less a lunch, was still up for debate.

To be honest she was just a little scared of it…

She gave it little pokes with her fork as she followed Sango from the cafeteria to a table outside under a big tree. The dried bird crap was a little off-putting, but the shade felt good. The day was warm, despite the month, and the red and orange leaves falling around it were beautiful.

She had to admit, when not running around lost, the campus was great.

Overly huge, yes, but great.

After all, if you're going to charge people a small fortune for their kid's education, you can at least provide it on grade A land.

"Are you _positively sure _this is edible?" she asked as sat down, poking it again.

Sango just laughed.

"Nope. Not a bit." She held up a paper bag.

Kagome glared at her.

She laughed again.

Grudgingly, Kagome shoved her food aside, unwilling to risk it. She'd grab a snack at…

At the Taisho's house.

No matter how much Izayoi hugged her and called her , "sweetheart," and , "dear," it wouldn't change the fact that that enormous house by the lake wasn't her home. It was nothing like her home. Her home was two towns over, a small house near an apartment complex. She'd lived in that complex from the ages of 3 to 7, in an apartment on the third floor. She could still remember her mom out on the balcony, precariously perched on the edge, swinging her legs carelessly as if they weren't dangling three stories above the ground.

She could remember being afraid that her mother would fall someday, splatter across the pavement below, and leave her forever.

At the time nothing had seemed worse.

After all, what on earth could possibly be worse than that?

Funny… she hadn't really wanted an answer.

Whenever her mother would sit on the edge, she'd always end up going outside too. She'd stand on the little stool her mom had made for her so that she could see over the edge and she'd stare out to whatever her mom liked to look at so much, and she'd hold onto the hem of her mom's shirt, or her skirt, or her belt loop or something. She'd always hold on, so that she could pull her mom back if she started to fall. Even though, as she got older, she knew that she'd be unable to. She just didn't want to do nothing, didn't want to just stand there and watch her mother fall. She wanted to be able to do something. That was very important to her, even back then.

One specific memory she had from that balcony, was her mom staring at that little house. There was a chain-link fence that went around the apartment complex's property, encircling everything except the parking lot. The side of the little house was practically right up against the fence, and as long as she could remember the For Sale sign had been in the yard. No one had ever wanted to live in a small little house, squeezed into a lot, in between an apartment complex and a 7/11. No one even knew why there was one little house there, although the rumor was it had belonged to the owner of the 7/11 an extremely long time ago.

Turns out even he didn't want to live there.

But her mom did.

She'd never known why.

She'd asked her once when she was about 6. Asked her why she wanted to live in an ugly little gray house that no one wanted. Her mom had just kind of smiled in that all knowing way that parents reserve for small children and patted her head. Swinging her legs back over the ledge and hopping down, she leaned her upper body over the wall, and stared at the little house upside down. She was quiet for a while, and when she spoke her voice was kind of far away.

"I want to own something, that house. I want a place to truly call _my_ home."

Kagome had just looked confused pointing back towards the door, "But we live _here_! _This_ is our home!"

Her mom was quiet again before smiling. Patting her daughter's head again, she ruffled the six-year-old's messy hair before shoving her hands in her pockets and heading back inside.

Kagome hadn't understood what she'd meant for many years, and even when she understood the concept, she didn't think she ever _truly_ understood the emotion.

Not until now.

Now Kagome would give anything to return to that dingy little house, even before her mom had fixed it up with new carpet and happy, yellow, paint.

Because it was really, truly, her home.

Except it wouldn't be.

Not without her mom.

Sango frowned as she watched her new friend's expression go from disgusted to lonely. Sad.

Was the lunch really anything to be that upset about?

No, the food was inedible, but had never caused a student to become emotionally distraught.

She sensed further problems. But there was really nothing she could do. She'd know the girl for all of about four hours. I mean, sure, she liked the girl and was pretty sure she liked her back, but she didn't expect her to confide all her deepest darkest secrets in her. Especially not secrets dark enough to put that look in her eyes.

Somewhat helplessly, Sango scooped her sandwich from her bag and set it in front of her. She also retrieved a pudding cup which she pushed across the table under Kagome's nose. It took the girl a second to emerge from her thoughts, but when she did she jerked back a little in surprise, blinking, before focusing on the offering.

"What's this?" She asked as if she'd never seen pudding before.

"Pudding," Sango replied, raising an eyebrow. "Haven't you ever eaten pudding before?"

"Yes." Kagome stated, "I have. Many times I fact. But this pudding wasn't there when I…"

"Zoned out?"

"Exactly," she nodded, relieved at Sango's easy explanation.

Sango nodded knowingly. "I do that sometimes. Anyways…" She hesitated, treading softly on delicate ground, "You seemed kind of…upset…so…" she gestured towards the pudding. Kagome didn't say anything, her blue eyes just a little cloudy. She made another motion towards the abandoned pudding cup. "It's impossible to be upset while eating pudding."

Kagome continued to stare at the pudding cup to the point where Sango began to wonder if her new friend was autistic or something, when suddenly she started to laugh.

Sango did some staring of her own now, confused.

Kagome grinned, "Interesting logic."

Sango felt a smile crawl up her face, felt laughter bubble up in her throat. Her laughter joined Kagome's blending and swirling in the air above them, until the were both out of breath, having no clue what they were laughing about. Each laughing at the other, because they were laughing at them. Simply laughing because things had gotten kind of heavy.

Sango wiped at her eyes, opening her mouth to speak, when her voice was drowned out by another's.

"Alright, I've got to know. What's so funny?"

* * *

Inuyasha made a rude noise in his throat, attracting Miroku's attention.

"What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha was sitting outside, straddling the bench, as to scowl at the scene before him.

Well…actually it was across the quad…but still… He could see it.

"What does that idiot think he's doing?"

Disgusted, Inuyasha swung his leg over the bench, turning his back on the scene, viciously attacking his cup of noodles with a spork.

Miroku frowned.

"Just what may I ask, has changed this previously normal lunch period into feeding time at the zoo?"

Inuyasha sent him a glare, angrily slurping at a noodle that was dangling from his lips, before jerking a thumb over his shoulder. "That," he spat.

Miroku leaned over the table, trying to identify the dreadful wrongdoing, but came up with nothing…

"What are you talking about?"

Inuyasha made that noise in his throat again, and turned his upper body around to look too, as if it was the scene of a train wreck; Horribly gruesome, but he couldn't look away. "That," he pointed."Koga."

He spat the name like something dirty. Not that this surprised Miroku. He was constantly trying to figure out if the two boys liked or despised each other.

It was really very exhausting.

Peering around Inuyasha he quickly scanned the quad for his friend, to find him standing by a table, talking to two girls. Miroku's lips turned down to match his friend's.

"So," he frowned, his voice flat, "Sango talks to _him_ no problem…"

"What? No…this isn't about Sango," Inuyasha replied, sounding exasperated, "It's about…" His lip curled up, "_her._"

"Who?" Miroku, wondered, examining the girl at the table. At first she didn't ring any bells, but he gradually began to recognize her as…

"Hey! That's the girl from the bathroom this morning!"

"The wha-" Inuyasha slapped a hand against his forehead, "No…just…I don't want to know…"

"Hm? Ok, but… wait! She's -"

"Yeah," Inuyasha scowled, "That's her."

"Hmmm…" Miroku tilted his head, studying the girl. He couldn't see her well, but she didn't seem to have any hideous deformities. In fact, if his memory served, she was rather pretty if not somewhat tired. "Odd. She doesn't _look _like an inky stain on the face of the earth…"

"Feh." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You don't know her."

"And I suppose you do?" he replied, wryly.

"Better than you," he muttered under his breath.

"Ah, once again your wit is astounding," came a deep voice from behind. Turning, Inuyasha's scowl deepened. "Don't you have a fan club to entertain?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "A few girls who like me do not qualify as a fan club." he smirked, "Though I can understand your confusion, seeing as you have no experience in the matter."

Inuyasha continued to glare and Miroku his a snicker behind his soda can.

"I do so have girls!"

"Once again, little brother, one stalker doesn't count."

"She's not my stalker," Inuyasha growled, "And if I could pry her away I would."

He turned angrily back to his noodles.

Because his brother's voice was getting ragged, his breathing uneasy, Sesshomaru pushed the subject no more. Brotherly teasing should really only go so far and to go further would be intentionally cruel.

He'd tease his brother unmercifully, but there were lines than even he would not cross. Turning, his long silver hair glinting in the sun, he took his leave, soon followed by several not so discreet admirers.

* * *

"Pudding."

"Excuse me?"

While Inuyasha and had been scowling and calling people idiots, Kagome, completely unaware, had turned to see who'd spoken to her. She had to admit, she'd been surprised to see Koga standing there in a black T-shirt with his leather jacket and soft looking brown pants. He was smiling, a warm and engaging smile, with lots of shiny white teeth.

He looked like the epitome of friendliness, somewhat contradicting the air of moody rebellion she'd sensed earlier.

He'd seemed like the kind of guy to smoke in the boys room just because it's cause a scene.

Now he seemed like the boy next door.

It was a little disorienting.

He seemed honestly interested. So she'd answered him honestly. They really had been laughing about pudding, more or less.

"Really," she replied, holding up the pudding cup, waving it slightly.

He cocked his head to the side, "I don't get it."

"Neither do we," Sango shrugged. "Join the club."

"We've got jackets." Kagome added with a smirk, wondering if anyone else would get the movie reference. Sango at least did, laughing a little while she opened her pudding cup. After all, once you've laughed at pudding you are positively obligated to eat it. To do otherwise would hurt it's poor little pudding feelings, and that's just wrong.

Koga cocked one eyebrow, shooting her a million-dollar grin that ,for reason's she wasn't completely sure about, caused her stomach to do a little flip. Not certain she liked this, she made a mental note to revisit this later and waited to see what'd happen next.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he stared at her for a moment, still grinning.

"Heh. You're not what I expected Kagome."

Um….ok?

"You were expecting something?"

He didn't say anything, just chuckled a little and, still grinning, walked away suavely, hands in his pockets. Shooting a confused look across the table at Sango, she was met with an equally confused shrug.

* * *

"Is it really that bad?"

Kagome actually stared at the phone in baffled amazement. Was she serious?

She had, for the past half-hour, been on her cell phone ranting to Ayame about the horrors of Takahashi Private School. The many, many, horrors.

She had yet to bring herself to use the Hayashi's phone. She wasn't sure why, but she suspected it was a matter of belonging. If she used the house phone, then it would become her home phone number. If she never used it then…

Well, honestly people would probably still refer to it as such but still… It just felt better. It helped her on the inside.

Somehow, however, in this chatter filled half-hour of horror, Ayame had failed to grasp the severity of her situation.

"Did you hear a word I said?" She exclaimed when she found her voice. "Remember those four foreign exchange student from England freshman year? The ones who dressed all formally and made shoving their nose in the air an Olympic sport?"

"Of course," she replied, and Kagome could all but see her friend wrinkling her nose over the phone. "They always smelled like coffee and went on forever about their _queen_, and how their parents had been _knighted._ Which was the biggest load of bull I've ever heard."

"But still," Kagome was waving her hand impatiently at the phone as if her friend could actually see this, " Knighted or not their parents _were_ freaking loaded."

"Indubitably."

Kagome smirked before morphing her face into a very believable, if not completely pointless, mask of horror.

"Imagine an entire school of snooty foreign exchange students, sans the sexy accents."

"Gasp!"

"Seriously."

"There's no one normal there? At all?"

"Well there is this one girl…and maybe a guy, though I wouldn't really call either of them normal exactly…"

"A guy? Who? That one you live with?"

"What? No!" She made more pointless dramatic anti-Inuyasha hand movements. "Definitely not! And for the record that doesn't really narrow it down much, I live with two, well, four if you want to be technical."

"Okay, so it's not what's-his-name.."

"Inuyasha" She filled in, her mouth twisting as the word tasted bitter in her mouth.

"Right, Inuyasha. And the other ones are…"

"Sesshomaru, and well…Shippo and Taisho if we're being technical again."

"We can be. What are they like?"

"Well Inuyasha is a moron," she replied quickly, as if dying to express this to someone, "He's rude and obnoxious and…ugh, he's in three of my classes…"

Ayame made a sympathetic noise over the phone.

"What about Sesshomaru? He's older one right? Or the younger one, you had said he was cute."

Kagome grimaced again.

"I said _potentially_ cute. I wouldn't know, I've never actually seen the kid smile."

She sighed rubbing her hand over her face. "Seriously, he hates me."

"Really? I mean, you were never like Mother Goose or anything, but normally children get to know you before they develop an extreme sense of dislike. And even then I don't think it's ever reached hate."

"Well…this one does."

"Well…what about that Sesshomaru guy? What's he like? Come on, one of them has to like you."

"I don't know. We don't talk. Which actually, sadly enough, give us the best relationship…" She flopped backwards so that she was laying horizontally across her bed, her knees bent and swinging off the side. Since nobody could see her, she allowed her eyes to be sad, her shoulders to sink into the mattress looking defeated. Maybe she was. For the time being anyways.

"You should come back," Ayame told her, her voice soft and maybe even slightly pleading. "You don't belong there."

"I know I don't. Seriously, this has to be the one place that I belong the least…but it's where I'm stuck."

"Stupid legal system."

Kagome's lips twitched in what could possibly be interpreted as a smile, her spirits lifting momentarily.

"Thanks." Her lips and spirits turned back down, "I want to go back too."

Ayame had to bite her lip to keep from sniffling. She loved Kagome, wanted her back with her. Hell, it didn't even have to be with her, though she'd prefer it, it could be somewhere else. Anywhere else. Anywhere but that gigantic house filled with people who didn't like her, and that equally huge school filled with people who couldn't possibly appreciate her. Taking a deep, composing breath, she forced a fake smile on her face, purely for her own benefit.

"What about Taisho?" she asked, her last attempt at finding something somewhat positive, "Or Izayoi?"

Kagome sighed, rolling over onto her stomach, casting a look at the door as if she could see the people they were speaking of through the plaster.

"They're alright" She replied quietly, "they at least try I guess… but I don't see why. No matter how much they smile and call me "sweetheart" and "dear," and tell their sons to look after me" - Ayame could be heard snorting at the idea of Kagome needing looking after - "it doesn't change anything. I don't belong here with all these rich people. I'm not rich… not anywhere close. I don't belong."

Her last words were a whisper, barely audible.

She closed her eyes, pressing her face into her bed, imagining her little house next to the apartments. Visualizing her mom sitting on the cold, cement steps out back in patched up overalls splotched in yellow paint, planting happy looking tulips against the house. She could almost smell the oil and grease from the fast food joint she'd worked at, feel the perspiration beading against the back of her neck. See the crowded hallways of her old school, loud and smelling of candy and sweat.

"I- I have to go," she mumbled into the phone, closing it quickly and tossing it to her pillows before pressing her face into the mattress more firmly. Squeezing her eyes shut tight against the tears that threatened to overflow.

And when they finally conquered her, she went silently, with dignity.

* * *

Izayoi sighed, leaning against the wall. She knew that eavesdropping was a nasty habit, she'd always tried to giver her children the privacy they wanted, but she couldn't help it.

She'd originally come up to ask Kagome about her classes, if there was anything she needed. To ask how her first day went, though she was sure Taisho had done just that on the ride home. She'd been about to knock when she heard the girl's voice through the door. Assuming she was on the phone, and not psychotic, she waited a few moments. After all, to interrupt a phone conversation was just rude. She could wait.

She'd meant to wait against the wall. To stand outside in silence, yet somehow she found her ear pressed to the door curiously listening in.

She'd always told her children not to eavesdrop, currently working on Shippo since it would be too late for the other two has her lessons not already stuck. Like she'd told all three of them, "Eavesdroppers often hear things they'd rather not."

It only figured that that lesson would come around to bite her.

_Imagine an entire school of snooty foreign exchange students, sans the sexy accents._

_Well Inuyasha is a moron, He's rude and obnoxious and…ugh, he's in three of my classes._

_I've never actually seen the kid smile, seriously, he hates me._

_I don't know. We don't talk. Which actually, sadly enough, give us the best relationship…_

_They're alright, they at least try I guess… but I don't see why. No matter how much they smile and call me " sweetheart" and "dear," and tell their sons to look after me it doesn't change anything. I don't belong here with all these rich people. I'm not rich… not anywhere close. I don't belong._

Izayoi sighed, slouching a little. The mother in her was appalled at her posture, but overpowered by the unhappiness of the child on the other side of the wall. Her motherly instinct was going crazy, wanting everyone to be happy.

From what she could tell, not many were.

"Mom?"

Snapping her head up, she turned sharply, finding herself face to face with her oldest son.

"Um…yes?"

"If you want to go in, I don't think she'll decapitate you. Inuyasha maybe "- she detected glee at the prospect - "But not you. Probably."

She huffed out a breath, smoothing her hair back and trying to appear competent and confident in front of her son. He pretended not to notice.

"I know that."

"Alright," he shrugged, continuing on down the hall. She almost let him before…

"Wait!"

"Hm?"

"Not here," she whispered, having the sense to pull him away from Kagome's door before discussing her. She stopped a little ways down the hall near the staircase.

"How was it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Kagome, her first day. How was it?"

"Why not ask her?"

"Because…" She looked back at the door… "just because… Because I asked you!"

Exasperated he ran a hand through his hair. "She survived and as far as I know didn't run out of class crying at anytime throughout the day. I really can't tell you more."

"Oh alright," she sighed, looking tired.

"She really won't decapitate you."

"I know that," she snapped, taking on an all-knowing motherly tone. "She's entirely too small to."

As if this was a suitable farewell, she marched off down the hall leaving her slightly confused son in her wake. Shrugging, he turned and ignoring his previous task returned to his room. Venturing outside just wasn't worth this.

* * *

"What's going on?"

Turning, Taisho found Izayoi standing in the doorway of his study.

"What do you mean?"

"With Kagome. What's going on with her?"

Taisho sighed, gesturing for her to come closer, seeing the weariness in her eyes, opened his arms and let her slide onto his lap. She curled up there, laying her head against his shoulder and sighed.

"What's going on?" she asked again.

"I can't tell you," he murmured into her hair. "It has to do with work."

"I know that but -"

"But?"

"But… She's unhappy Taisho!" She exclaimed, pulling back to look at him. "She doesn't like it here! Doesn't want to be here!" Worn out she lay her head back on his shoulder. "And your sons aren't helping. You're going to talk to them."

She felt him smile against her hair. "Alright dear." Looking down at her he stroked her hair, running his fingers through it gently, wishing more than anything that he could tell her the truth.

"It's work related honey," she whispered. "I can't tell you."

"I know," she muttered, pouting adorably.

"I know you want her to be happy," he murmured. "You want everyone to be happy. I love that about you." He absently kissed her head. "You can make her happy, I know it. She'll be okay. She's just adjusting. Just give her time, you'll see."

Izayoi sighed again, her arms linked around his neck. "I hope you're right."

"I am," he smiled, his voice holding just the slightest hint of smug.

"Sure," she replied, her lips turning up, pressing her lips against his cheek. "You'd better be."

He closed his eyes, smiling as he held her tighter. Gods how he loved her. Not many women could handle all of this. Handle having a husband whose work couldn't be discussed, taking in children she'd never met for reason he couldn't tell her. Much less throwing herself into it as fully as she had. Welcoming the girl into their home as easily as a stray puppy or kitten and giving it her all.

Holding her close, he rocked the chair back, wondering just how much more this woman would have to blindly accept.

* * *

**Yea! I've finally managed to dip back into the mystery just a little bit. I've never really written a mystery before so if this ends up being really predictable I'm sorry. **

**That's all for now!**

**Remember, reviews make Redfairy happy!**

**Later!**

**_Redfairy**


	5. The Lion King

**OMG THIS WAS FREAKING HARD TO WRITE! I HATED THIS CHAPTER, MAINLY BECAUSE NOTHING WOULD FLOW!**

**Hopefully it doesn't suck total ass, and I promise the next chapter should both be better and come out quicker. **

**OH LOOK! CHAPTER 5! **

**Chapter 5:

* * *

  
**

Kagome was still laying horizontally across her bed thirty minutes later, attempting to count the little popcorn bubble things on her ceiling for the third time ; she kept losing count. She always managed to reach somewhere around twenty-five before forgetting which ones she'd already counted. She'd tried naming the sexiest one Bob and asking him for help occasionally, but he was apparently the strong and silent type and after an unfortunate incident in which she was forced to blink, she lost him amidst the sea of irregular and yet totally identical ceiling bubbles.

Either way, it wasn't really all that important. Seriously, she doubted that a talk show host was going to randomly run into her room and offer her a million dollars if she could correctly tell him the number of popcorn bubbles on her bedroom ceiling.

It was just something to calm her down, and keep her mind busy. A way to pass the time while she waited for the swelling around her eyes to go down, for the red to fade.

This was why she hated crying. As if it wasn't bad enough that you had to cry, and that your nose ran and you ended up with the headache from hell, but everybody had to know about it.

If she were back at home she'd have snuck into the kitchen for an ice cube to cool the redness and relieve the puffy effect, but she didn't risk it here. With her luck she'd end up lost and stumble through a closet into Narnia…

She was poking at her eyes to see if they still felt hot when she was startled by a knock on the door. Poking herself in the eye, she bit down violently on her lip to restrain the curse word trying valiantly to escape. After a few painful seconds she was able to squeak out , "Yes?"

"It's dinnertime", came Taisho's voice through the door.

"Be right out."

She waited until his footsteps grew quiet before muttering a string of curses that would make a sailor proud. A trait she'd most definitely inherited from her mother. Seriously, if anyone had a potty mouth when angry or injured it was Noriko Higurashi.

When she felt she could contain herself, and her eye had stopped watering enough to see, she crept from her room.

* * *

They had already dug in by the time she arrived, Shippo making small volcanoes out of his mashed potatoes. Inuyasha was chewing a leg of chicken to death, and Izayoi was looking on in horror, as if she'd never seen her sons mutilate food before.

Taisho and Sesshomaru were just sitting there quietly, eating bites of stuffing with a fork, occasionally biting from their legs of fried chicken, looking as civilized as could be. It was as if they were compensating for the other two, balancing the levels of disgust before Izayoi had a complete meltdown.

She seemed to be teetering right on the edge…

She was so mesmerized in the train wreck that was her sons, that she didn't notice Kagome's approach. Taisho, so focused on his food, his eyes sometimes drifting over to check on his wife, also failed to see her and if Sesshomaru did he just didn't care.

She really didn't know what Sesshomaru did or didn't care about, and it was a little unnerving. Shippo and Inuyasha hated her, Taisho and Izayoi didn't. Cool. She knew that. But Sesshomaru? He just seemed so apathetic about everything that she honestly didn't have a clue.

She could have been upset about this, had been for a short while, but had soon decided against it. He was the only one of Izayoi's children with manners, and on the off chance that he didn't already hate her she wouldn't give him reason to.

Either way, as things stood he was by far the easiest to deal with.

Which was good, since the only open chair sat between him and Taisho. Shippo had apparently decided against ever sitting next to Kagome again and had squeezed a chair in between his mother and brother.

Sitting down, she was relieved when no one scooted to the edge of their chair in a desperate escape attempt.

Things were getting better already.

* * *

Dinner, overall, hadn't been as bad as, lets say, the Holocaust. Nope, no genocide or anything. Even when Shippo had noticed her and started scowling. Or when Izayoi had asked about her day and received rude comments from Inuyasha. Or when her poor abused eye got attacked by a kamikaze pea on a suicide mission.

She wouldn't, however, have called it the world's greatest dinner either. That was two Thanksgivings ago, when her mom overstuffed the turkey and it'd exploded all over the table. They'd had Thanksgiving T.V dinners in front of the fireplace, watching the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving specials on T.V. Ayame and Kameko had come over somewhere in the middle and they'd made up Thanksgiving carols and ate ridiculous amounts of popcorn.

That was definitely the best dinner she'd ever had, and nothing could ever possibly beat it. She wouldn't ever try.

She fell back onto her bed, restless.

Okay, just plain bored.

There was nothing to do in this house. At least nothing that she knew of. For all she knew there was probably a bowling alley hidden in the basement, or a movie theater complete with concession stand. For some reason she got the image of Sesshomaru standing behind the counter pouring fake butter-like-substance onto popcorn. It was highly amusing and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. That though was soon followed by Inuyasha in a red and white striped outfit sweeping the floor.

That time she really did laugh. She couldn't help it. The thought of that spoiled pretty-boy doing anything that could resemble manual labor of any kind was hilarious.

She allowed herself a few minutes to laugh over her fantasy before staring at the ceiling, boredom reigning once again.

Damn boredom.

She was trying to locate Bob amongst the many, less-sexy, popcorn bubbles on her ceiling when there was a knock on her door. Standing she started towards it, but it was useless. The person on the other end, Izayoi and it turned out, didn't wait, just calling through the door.

"We're going out, me and Taisho. Ballroom dancing, we go every Monday night. We'll be back around 11:00. I'll have my cell phone if you need anything, feel free to call. Um…lets see, Shippo is all of your responsibilities, though the boys should have it under control. Um, so yeah. Goodbye Sweetie!"

Kagome stared at the door, several minutes after the voice had left.

Ballroom dancing? Seriously?

Kagome smiled, leaning her head back. It was dark out, around 10:00, and she knew her mother would be turning over in her grave if she could see her now, not in bed, on a school night. At the moment however, she didn't exactly care.

After several more minutes of boredom in her room, she'd finally surrendered to her desire to walk along the beach. After all, it wasn't as if there was anything for her to do inside. Sesshomaru had mysteriously disappeared into his room, and Inuyasha and Shippo were watching a movie in the living room. _The Lion King._

She'd always been a big fan of Disney movies, that one being a particularly well-loved classic, but somehow she sensed she'd be less than welcome to join them. In fact, she'd bet that if she were to walk in and curl up on the couch they'd both scowl and leave.

Hell, they might even burn the couch.

But that didn't really matter. She could watch Disney movies anytime, without subjecting herself to 120 minutes of Inuyasha's presence.

And so she'd slipped through the back door, and out into the night. The air was cool, a slight breeze swirling around her, playing in her hair. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself a deep breath, the smell of flowers and lake water filling her nose, the air chilling her chest from the inside.

It was oddly wonderful. Somewhat exhilarating.

Exhaling the day's stress away, she ventured down towards the beach, eager to feel the pale glowing sand between her bare feet. It'd looked like a fairy world from her window, and if so, she was fully ready to throw herself into it.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed as Shippo burrowed himself into his ribs, hiding from the hyenas and their Nazi-march.

Seriously… what kind of kid's movie was this? He didn't even pay attention in history and he could catch Holocaust references. Though he had to admit, they were somewhat amusing. And kids weren't really supposed to know about those things yet…

Vaguely he wondered if the stars would really spell out _SEX._ He could remember hearing that somewhere…

Now, however, his attention was focused on his brother's somewhat painful attempt to escape inside his ribcage.

Heh, that reminded his of Zazu, singing inside the bones after Scar took over.

He resisted humming _I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts_, under his breath.

"If it scares you," he frowned, prying his brother's head away, "Then why do you keep wanting to watch it? Seriously you've seen it six times already, nothing here should scare you."

"I-I'm not scared" he insisted, his words contradicted by his death grip in Inuyasha's shirt.

"Oh yeah?"

"Y-yes!" he demanded, refusing to admit to fear, especially in front of his big brother. He spent a lot of time trying to look cool for him and didn't want this one creepy scene to ruin all his hard work.

And it was hard, most of the time. Being sure to copy his stances, watching how he reacted to things, occasionally pushing his mom away when she tried to kiss and cuddle him…in public. He couldn't do it in private, he loved her, liked being cuddled by her.

Daddy too.

He wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do about grades. Half the time he praised him for A's and the rest he called him a goody-goody. Usually it depended on his mood, but that really didn't help him at all. He couldn't take a spelling test, anticipating his brother's mood the next week when it was returned.

God being cool was complicated.

It had, however, just gotten a lot easier with the arrival of that girl. She was weird, dressed all in black, and barely spoke. She was creepy, and he didn't like her, didn't want her here. He'd told his mother this, sure that she'd tell that creepy quiet girl to leave, and had been sorely disappointed when she hadn't.

She'd just smiled and patted him on the head and told him that they would all adjust. That was it!

The way he saw it, she was choosing this girl over him, and he didn't like it at all.

Lucky for him, Inuyasha didn't seem to like her any more than he did. Plus Inuyasha was older, so he could say more. He could use those bad words that Shippo got punished for using.

His brother was just that cool!

He had to admit, he'd been a little worried when he'd heard she was Inuyasha's age. Ever since he could remember Inuyasha had been talking about girls, though he couldn't really see the appeal. Girls were squeaky and weird and tattled far to easily. He didn't like girls.

Inuyasha had said his mom was a girl, but he couldn't see it. She didn't do any of that icky girl stuff…He'd never seen her tattle, ever, though she had gotten just a little squeaky when Daddy had given her a diamond necklace for the anniversary of their first date. He wasn't sure why that warranted presents, but planned to find some random date that he could celebrate. Maybe he could get some free stuff…

Because his brother, for all his complaining, had an arm around him, Shippo leaned against his side. He didn't burrow or anything, just curled up there with a little sigh.

"Why does she have to be here?"

"Hm?"

"That girl, Kagome. Why does she have to be here. I don't want her here."

He heard Inuyasha laugh, felt his chest rumble slightly. It was soothing and he could feel his eyes getting heavy. Had his brother always been this warm?

"Always knew you were a smart kid."

He smiled a little. Out of all the people he knew, Inuyasha's compliments made him the happiest.

"I don't want her here either," he continued.

Shippo yawned, his little mouth stretching wide open. "Then why is she?"

"Because", he started to reply, only to find he had no answer. Why was she here? Had anyone ever said? " Because Mom said so." He finished lamely, hoping the boy was still young enough to buy the excuse, determined to find the real answer.

"Okay," he replied, his voice heavy with sleep, but Inuyasha could still hear the disappointment in it. The sadness.

That alone gave him a whole new reason to despise the bitch. How dare she come here, invade his house and upset his little brother. Yes, the kid was a pain in the ass half the time, and teasing him was beyond fun, but that didn't mean he didn't love him.

He ran his hand over the boys hair a few moments, staring at the screen, though not really paying attention to the movie. When finally Shippo's breathing grew even, shallow, he scooped him up carrying him to bed, leaving a crack in the door and plugging in his nightlight.

He was still scowling, angry with Kagome, when he ran into Sesshomaru in the kitchen. It wasn't such an odd occurrence, them living in the same house, but rarely did he venture from his room after about 10:00. He didn't say anything as he passed him, grabbing the milk from the fridge, and drinking it straight from the carton. Maybe if he was lucky he'd backwash something… leave it there for her to drink…ruin her milk…

Then again, it was the family milk, and Izayoi would kill him if she ever even learned about him drinking from the carton. It was a pet peeve of hers…

He could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on his back for a moment, before he turned to seclude himself once more in his fortress of solitude, AKA his bedroom. Feeling a chance slipping away, he closed the fridge and faced his brother's retreating back.

"How much do you know?"

Sesshomaru turned, facing Inuyasha. The younger man was leaning against the counter in an attempt at casual, betrayed by the stiff set of his shoulders.

"Quite a lot actually. Certainly more than you, though probably less that dad."

Inuyasha growled in frustration. "You know what I mean damn it!" He slammed an angry fist onto the counter, venting his anti-Kagome feelings on the poor house.

" Maybe. Care to elaborate?"

"Damn-"

"You really should expand your vocabulary little brother, it's severely lacking." Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a sigh, before Sesshomaru continued. "If you're referring to Kagome, than I probably know as much as you do."

"Well why the hell is she here?"

"I don't know."

"Then how the hell-"

"Ask someone else. I've already told you, I don't know." He turned once more, exiting the conversation.

"No one else will tell me anything!"

"And neither shall I." He looked back as he reached the doorway. " You could try asking her though, hm? Just a thought."

Inuyasha scoffed at the idea, his face a mask of disgust at the prospect, causing Sesshomaru to raise one eyebrow. "She's not _that _disgusting."

Inuyasha gave him a droll stare that he didn't bother to return. "Where the hell is she anyways? She should be down here helping with the babysitting or, or something!"

"Outside. She left a while ago."

"What? Damn girl…" he sighed, walking towards the back door. Just what he needed, proof of her stupidity. What the hell was she doing, walking around outside? In fall no less? Was she trying to die?

She wasn't going to go suicidal on them was she? He mother died so she goes drown herself in the lake at night while his parents were ballroom dancing? Oh hell no, that wasn't happening. That was way too close to a _Lifetime _movie for his tastes.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called, just before he left.

He looked back at him.

"I'm buying you a dictionary for your birthday. Act surprised."

Rolling his eyes, he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Kagome took a deep breath, letting it fill her lungs before letting it out slowly. She'd been out here for about 30 minutes. She knew she should probably get up, head back to the house and act like she'd been asleep, if only her limbs would move. They were heavy, sluggish.

She was laying on the sand, just out of the water's reach a small ways down the beach. The sand was soft beneath her, the fall air cool and refreshing. Her eyes were heavy, though she refused to close them. She kept them open, staring up at the stars above her. There were millions, far more than she could ever see at home. When you lived next to a 7/11 there tended to be lights everywhere. Not like here. The Hayashi's lived a ways away from the city, where the millions of stars could easily be seen. She loved them. They were gorgeous.

She hated them.

Part of her was bitter, angry at this strange place for daring to have a bright side. How dare this lake be so peaceful, and the stars so bright, and the night so pretty? How dare something here be nicer than it was back home? How dare it?

She could feel tears prickling hot behind her eyes, forcing them back. Her throat burned though, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Stupid unwanted tears.

Staring up into the sky, determined to distract herself, she tried to find the North Star. It was the one she could always see, from both the apartment and the little yellow house. It had always fascinated her as a child, shining up there, big and bright. Ever since her mother first showed it to her she'd tried to locate it, night after night, until it was no longer a challenge to find.

It still wasn't, and she found herself staring at it as she tried to force the tears back. It didn't work very well however. All it did was bring up lines from _The Lion King_. About the stars being the kings of the past or whatever.

Could that be true? And if so, was one of those stars her mother, looking down at her? Was she watching her daughter lay on a beach in a strange place, after dark? Biting her lip, she chocked down the childish urge to wave at the sky, to wave at her mother. As if she expected her to wave back.

How stupid was that?

Overcome, she allowed the tears to fall silently down her cheeks.

* * *

She was curled up like a child, her features blurry in the dark. He managed to resist shining the flashlight in her closed eyes, instead just illuminating the area around her. There was sand in her hair, on her back, and plastered on her face, stuck by what he could only assume was tears.

Her eyes were puffy, her nose red.

She'd been lying outside, in the dark, by a lake, and crying in the sand.

The thought should make him happy, stroke the angry little beast that was living in his chest, and yet it didn't. That made no sense to him. He'd wanted her unhappy, wanted her miserably so.

At least, he thought he had.

Yet looking down at her, shivering in the wind with sand on her face, he couldn't seem to muster up any of the fury he'd stormed down here with…

* * *

**OMG I'M DONE! **

**Haha. Finally! That took forever. I'm seriously sorry it took so long but I could not get motivated. Like at all… It was quite sad really. I thought this chapter was kind of cute though, in fact I turned out pretty happy with it. It makes a nice transition chapter. Some more important stuff will happen next time and I swear it wont take as long to come out. Now…**


	6. Salt, Showers, and Watered Down Baseball

**Hello all! Behold, my first new chapter on this sight! Woot woot! I hope all my old fans had no problems finding this, and i'm sorry for the confusion. I'm also sorry about making you wait so long for an update, but besides moving to my own sight, I was also :**

**to a new house.**

**with half a bazillion freaking assignments.**

**TO MY 2ND EVER ANIME CONVENTION! IT WAS BEYOND AWESOME! WOOT! WOOT! I GOT WAY INTO GLOMPING IT WAS AMAZINGLY FUN!**

**That being said, I think I have upated this at a completely reasonable time.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Sand.

That was Kagome's first conscious thought upon waking.

The second was that it was on her bed. And her. God, it was _everywhere_!

Including several places sand just shouldn't be and she was vaguely curious how it had gotten there. She sat up for a minute, to spit a small accumulation of sand from her mouth, silently wishing the muddy taste away before falling back onto the comforter. The previously fallen sand bounced somewhat dramatically upon her landing.

Great.

Rolling over, ignoring the light scrape of sand against her skin, she buried her face in her pillow, only to find it covered in sand she assumed was from her hair. Flipping it over, she tried it again, this time achieving a much better result.

Now to try and figure things out.

Important things. Like _why _she was covered in sand.

Well that was easy enough, she found, as memories of the previous night slid back into her mind. She'd gone down to the lake, lay down in the sand, cried. She brought a hand up to her face and found sand stuck to it in lines she assumed were from tear tracks. It also explained why her eyes were so hot and slightly gritty.

Sighing, she rolled over onto her back, her arms still around the pillow so that it moved with her, still covering her face. Holding it with one arm, she reached the other out to search blindly over her bed. After a short while she curled her fingers around the cool plastic of her cell phone, pulling it under the pillow so that she could check the time.

5:30 AM

Great...it was early. She threw the phone against the other pillow and racked her brain once more.

The lake. Okay. That's where the sand was from. That's where she was last night. Slowly the foggy memories grew clearer, details sharper. The cool feeling of the sand, the relaxing scent of the water, the sound of it's gentle waves. The _Lion King_ and the stars, and crying herself to sleep.

So how had she ended up here?

She was fairly sure she hadn't done it herself. She couldn't remember ever sleepwalking before, no one had ever told her that she had. Even if she did, she was sure she'd run into something. She was clumsy enough awake and somehow she doubted that she'd suddenly be amazingly coordinated while asleep.

No, she hadn't brought herself here. Besides, she never slept on top of the covers. She liked to burrow, like a mole, deep into the sheets, twisting them around her until she was completely cocooned. Even if she did somehow manage to make it up from the shore, through the maze of this gigantic, over-sized "house" and into her room without hurting herself or anyone else, she would have definitely gone under the comforter at least.

Someone had to have found her, brought her, but who?

She considered, with a quick jolt of panic, that it had been Taisho. Had he and Izayoi come home and looked for her? Had they worried, asked their sons where the new girl was hiding? Been scared when they didn't know? After all, she hadn't told anybody and liked to think that she was at least fairly sneaky. Had they searched frantically, running onto the beach, checking to see if she was alright?

That was what her mother had done, her mother and Kameko, a few years ago when her and Ayame had sneaked away during their picnic at the beach. They had one every year for everyone in Kameko's office, and Kameko always brought the Higurashis.

Her and Ayame hadn't liked having to stay in sight, like the little kids did. They were 11 for God's sake! They were in _Junior High_, so why should they have to follow the same rules as the little grade-schoolers. Plus, there was an island a little off the coast. Just a small one, and not very far, but it just begged to be explored. So what if the water was deep? They were both in the top of the junior lifeguarding class they were taking this summer. They were good swimmers.

So they swam. They went to the little island and found it to be just as exciting as they'd hoped. They'd played on it's beach, the one on the side away from to coast so as not to be seen, and swam in the water and were as loud as they wanted, saying whatever words they wanted. There was no one to tell them not to say those types of things around the younger kids, that they had to be role models. That they should help the little kids build sand castles.

When the water was cold, Ayame announced that it was cold as hell, and nobody reprimanded her for using bad language. Kagome yelled, " shit!", when she cut her foot on a shell, and her and Ayame laughed. It was possibly the greatest afternoon she'd ever spent.

Or at least it was, until afternoon faded into evening. The girls started to get tired, unused to staying up late no matter how much they wanted to. Sitting on the beach, behind a large rock on the shore, they watched the embers from the bonfire across the water float up to dance in the sky, merging with the stars. They'd wanted to return soon, but they couldn't will their limbs to move. They didn't want to make the swim.

"Maybe just a little nap", Ayame suggested, leaning back against the rock, letting her head fall on her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah", Kagome agreed, leaning against Ayame as well, "We can swim back after."

"Yeah."

The next thing they knew they were being shaken, grabbed at, pulled into smothering embraces. They were pressed into bodies wet with ocean and tears and clutched at for dear life.

Later they'd been yelled at, grounded, and then hugged again. They'd scared their mothers to death and they loved them both dearly. That was why they were taking away the TV, the phone, and the PS2. Because they loved them.

The two had felt bad about it, guilty, although they both agreed that it was one of the most amazing days they'd ever had. They'd decided this at 1:00 AM that morning, after the adults had gone to bed, each girl hiding in her closet with the stolen phone pressed tight against her ear.

Kagome shifted, the thought of Taisho and Izayoi behaving that way making her uncomfortable. She didn't want them to worry like that, like parents. Sure, they _were_ parents, but not her's. If Shippo wanted to disappear for a few hours then they were totally entitled to a parental freak out, but not over her. In fact she was sure they hadn't. They had no reason to, except possibly a sense of responsibility.

No, they probably hadn't rushed around in a panic. If anything they'd be upset with her this morning for staying up so late on a school night.

Well technically she'd been asleep. They just wanted her to go to sleep, they never specified where. Could she use that as a legitimate defense? Would she even need a defense?

Maybe not. After all, she wasn't even positive that it'd been Taisho, though she couldn't imagine who else it could have been. Somehow, she couldn't imagine Sesshomaru carrying her off to bed like a princess, hell she couldn't even remember if she'd said two words to him this whole time. Shippo was too small, even if he didn't loathe her, and Inuyasha...

He'd be more likely to throw her in the lake.

No, chances were it was probably Taisho. Either way, she now had about an hour and a half until school. Groaning, she pulled herself up, making a mental note to vacuum up the sand that hit the ground as she stood, and groggily rummaged through her suitcase.

Another mental note : Unpack.

She yawned, heading out into the hallway, hoping no one was in the bathroom... Actually...they probably had ,like, eight in this place so it probably wouldn't hurt anything... except this was the only one she could locate...

Shrugging, she yawned again as she reached the bathroom, reaching for the knob. As her hands closed around it, she felt it move, twist beneath her grasp. She just barely avoided getting hit by the door, just to run into something equally as solid.

And warm.

And wet.

And bare...very, very bare.

Her eyes shooting open she found herself staring into equally surprised amber ones.

Inuyasha.

* * *

He was standing there with a towel around his waist, his hands on her arms, having reached out instinctively as they made contact. His eyes were wide in surprise, and there was a glimmer of something she wasn't quite sure about as he looked down at her. She was determined not to give his admittedly well toned chest a hint of a look, and if she hadn't been so preoccupied with the task she might have noticed his eyes dart downwards to where the short towel hung low on his hips, the faint blush that crossed his cheeks.

Damn it! He despised blushing.

The steam from his shower wafted out, carrying with it the scent of Axe Phoenix...

Damn it...he had to be an Axe guy...

Well he'd be damned if she was going to go all boom chicka wah wah. He could burn in hell before she'd even consider it.

And the fact that she could even think about him thinking that pissed her off. Angry with the him in her imagination, she opened her mouth to snap at him, but he beat her to it.

" Bitch! Watch where you're going!"

"Bi- Wah-" she sputtered at the air where he once stood, Inuyasha having retreated down the hall. She stared into the open doorway for another moment trying to figure out just what the hell had just happened...

She wasn't sure. The only thing _did_ know, was that there was absolutely no way that this asshole had carried her to bed last night.

* * *

Inuyasha growled to himself as he stalked down the hall to his room. What the hell was this? Being assaulted in the bathroom first thing in the morning. Damn girl. And what's worse he couldn't even think of any decent insults for her. In fact he could barely think at all. His thoughts were fuzzy, bouncing around inside his mind, stirred up by the image of that damn girl outside.

He slammed the door to his room, not caring if his mom got on his case about it later. He needed something to vent out this unexplainable, pent-up, frustration, and his door just so happened to be the easiest target.

Look at it, just standing there, all wooden and sturdy.

He wanted to tear it to pieces.

What the hell right did that girl have to come in here and stir him up like this?

He sat roughly on the edge of the bed, the scene replaying in his mind, very much against his will. His hand turning the knob, pushing open the door, the warm steam spilling out into the cool hallway, his hands suddenly gripping her shoulders as she fell towards him. She'd looked up at him then, her eyes wide with innocent shock, stunningly blue and puffy. There was sand in her hair, on her clothes, stuck to her face marking the lines of her tears.

Her skin had been warm beneath his fingers, her face heating further as she fully comprehended the situation.

She'd suddenly been so full of color, texture, and he'd struggled to remember the drab, dull, girl that had first arrived at his house. The one he'd found so horribly appalling.

New rage blossoming in his chest at his own thoughts, he brought a fist down hard on the mattress. It bounced off, leaving him thoroughly unsatisfied. Standing, he angrily pulled on his clothes, storming downstairs to chew the ever loving hell out of some bacon. God he hoped his mother had made bacon.

He needed something to devour unmercifully.

* * *

Something was seriously wrong with that guy. That was Kagome's opinion as she watched him storm off in a huff towards the school building. She didn't know what had crawled up his ass this morning, but between that whole scene in the bathroom and the way he'd tried to murder his oatmeal she was convinced that whatever it is must bite. Hard, and frequently.

Or he was just a dick.

There was always that.

Whatever it was, Taisho seemed to agree with her as he watched his middle son retreat, one eyebrow raised.

"Did something happen last night?"

She bit the inside of her lip discreetly. She was sure he'd been the one to return her to her bed last night, yet he hadn't mentioned it at all. Or anything about yesterday at all...until now.

Was this his silent interrogation? Did he want her to confess to being outside that late because he already knew the truth. Was he testing her honesty? Or was she just over thinking things?

" Don't know", she shrugged, sliding from the car, shutting the door behind her. She waited for an instant to see if he'd say anything, sent a glance back to the car, only to receive a wave before he drove off. Shrugging, she headed off to her second day of Takahashi High, wondering if Sango was once again hiding in the girl's bathroom.

As a matter of fact she wasn't, as Kagome soon discovered. The girl was, for the moment, sitting under a tree sending cautious looks to the left. What it was she was eying, however, was cut from Kagome's view by the corner of the building. Looking up, the other girl caught sight of her, her eyes widening a little in recognition before waving her over.

Shrugging once more, Kagome walked over to join her. After all, it wasn't as if she had anywhere else to go. She wasn't exactly beating friends off with a stick. As she walked, though, she found more than one set of eyes following her. Apparently they'd all needed time for the news about the new girl to spread before they acted.

From the looks of things it had.

It was odd really. This school just screamed gossip, she had been sure word would have got around sooner. Oh well. It'd probably stop soon enough. She wasn't really all that interesting.

Still...the stares and whispers were just a little disconcerting.

Choosing to ignore them, she plopped down in the grass besides Sango.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much", she shrugged, "just stalking my stalker."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the best way to avoid a surprise attack." She continued at Kagome's raised eyebrow. "I refuse be late one more time this week damn it!"

"Ah", she nodded as if this was actually a normal conversation. "So what's he up to now?" She leaned back a little, following Sango's line of vision. She could have asked about the binoculars at her side but decided against it. Not this early in the morning.

Maybe later.

Sango frowned, narrowing her eyes a little. "He's standing there talking to his little clique."

"Clique?"

Sango spared a moment of precious spy time to send Kagome a grin.

"Guys deny it all they want, but when you have a small group of friends that you spend all your time with and form inside jokes amongst, than you are part of a clique."

Kagome chuckled, something that felt good to do after so long, before peering over again, trying to locate said, "clique." " Have you enlightened him on this?"

"Once I think, in 7th grade."

"Heh, what happened?"

"He started stalking me", she replied dryly.

"Smooth."

"I know, huh?"

Kagome smiled. It hadn't taken long for her and Sango to fall into an easy friendship, the kind she'd worried she'd never be able to form again. It was the kind she had with Ayame.

She bit her lip as her longing for her oldest friend started to swell up. Refusing to let it, she quickly stamped it back down under the mental mantra of, " This weekend. This weekend. This weekend."

God, she had never been more thankful for divorce.

"Ah! He's moving!"

"Where?"

"Over there! See?"

She pointed, directing Kagome's vision until she spotted the short, black, ponytail.

"He's right there...he's...oh praise Buddha he's just throwing something away, for a second I thought he was coming over here. Anyways he's there next to Koga."

"Ko-"

Her words froze in her mouth as she recognized a familiar mane of long, silver hair, beside the two dark haired boys.

Sango looked over, concerned. "What?"

"Inuyasha? Seriously?"

"What? Oh, yeah he's in the clique too.." She gave her a strange look. " Don't tell me you didn't know."

"Why would I?"

"True...you weren't here for that..." Her voice trailed off a moment before her face scrunched up. "Please tell me you're not in love with him or something?"

" What! No, no way in hell! Why on Earth would anyone love that rude, ill-mannered, arrogant-"

She froze, realizing that she was not only now standing, but shouting as well, and most likely leading people to believe that there really was something interesting about her. Great. She looked down to gauge Sango's reaction.

Her friend was smiling.

"So I take it you've met him?"

"You could say that."

"Nice to see he made a good impression. He must have been on his best behavior that day."

"Really? I'm terrified to see what he's like the rest of the time."

As she laughed half-heartedly, she couldn't help but wonder what Sango would think if she found out she was _living_ with him. She was sensing pity and flowers, and possibly a muffin basket

Oh yes. There would be muffins.

Which made it almost worth telling her.

Almost.

She knew she'd have to tell her eventually, but no matter how good of friends they were already, she'd like to cement the friendship just a little more before the meet-the-people-I-now-live-with-because-apparently-my-dad-knew-them-at-one-point phase.

Some people might find that just a little intimidating.

"Really though", Sango began, sending a quick glance to make sure Miroku wasn't sneaking his way over, " He _is_ pretty good looking, it's easy to see why a lot of girls like him. Even if it is his brother with the creepy fan club."

A mental image of Sesshomaru running like Shaggy from Scooby-doo away from rabid girl in Japanese schoolgirl uniforms flashed through her mind.

"Zoinks."

If Sango was confused she didn't mention it. "I think he used to have a small gathering too before Kikyo."

"That girl in all the pink?"

Sango sent her an arch stare. "Because that narrows it down so much."

"The one who is currently after Koga to get with his friend...", she paused, "Inuyasha?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Oh, well. It-"

She was cut off by the sound of bell resounding loudly across campus.

"It's kind of a long story, remind me to tell you later okay!" she called before booking it across campus. Blinking, Kagome realized that she still had no clue where her first period class was, calling and chasing after Sango in Miroku's stead.

* * *

How was it possible, in the history of all the world, to have not only a class this boring, but the world's least interesting teacher in charge of it. That just reeked of bad Karma.

That and oatmeal for breakfast. Seriously, what was up with that? The one day they don't have any meat products for him to take out his manly primal urge to kill on. The legal way that didn't involve jail time and tasted delicious.

It was probably his punishment for taking out his frustration on the door this morning. The door being made of wood probably had some strange cosmic link to the spirit of the earth or something like that. And apparently the earth spirit was close friends, family perhaps, with Karma. Or the goddess – something that vengeful could only come from a woman – in charge of Karma or whatever.

He knew nothing about this crap, having never really bought into the whole cosmic forces thing, but it seemed like a decent excuse.

Either way, Karma or not, his luck sucked. And he was still pissed off. No one seemed to believe him when he said that girl was the spawn of Satan sent to torture him, which was very much true. It only figured, he supposed, that Miroku would stick up for a woman, but he had no clue what Koga was getting at.

Bastard.

Where was all that male solidarity? The brotherhood ? Hell, the freaking guy code?

He growled as the image of Kagome slipped unbidden into his mind. Damn her. Damn her ass to hell.

* * *

Kagome couldn't help but groan as the coach called her name.

God she hated Gym. She could only thank God – and any other deity listening – that this was her last year of it. But still...there was a lot left to the year.

And naturally the coach had picked up on the waves of dislike that radiated from her and promptly decided to attempt to change her attitude. Apparently the standard course of action in these situations is to force the unhappy party into participating as frequently as possible until they change their mind. She wasn't sure if the coach considered this as practice or something. Did she figure that if she made her play enough she'd eventually acquire some sort of skill?

Somehow Kagome doubted the likeliness of that outcome.

Either way, however, the coach had picked her, perhaps the most uncoordinated person in the entire class, as captain of her kickball team. If you could call it being a captain really, standing in the front of the gym and pointing to people who's names she didn't know, cursing them to be on what was sure to be the losing team.

She'd already tripped three times this period, and that was just during warm-up exercises. Once on the way to the class itself.

Also a team "captain", was one of the girls from Kikyo's little clique, Kagura. She was standing there, the picture of confidence in her short, green, gym shorts. She didn't seem like she'd be having any problem with coordination the near future. She hadn't even tripped over anything during the warm-up as far as she'd noticed.

She was also moving her eyes ponderously between Sango and this other girl who's name she wasn't sure of. From the looks of things, however, she was probably part of her – Kagura that is – little group from 1st hour. It was 4th hour at the moment, and she'd been thankful to have Sango in 2nd hour with her as well. 3rd however, was less than thrilling, what with Inuyasha in it. Inuyasha and no one else she knew. Luckily she'd just sat in her desk taking very detailed notes and pretending he didn't exist. He seemed to do the same. Well, the pretending anyways, she wasn't so sure about the notes. She couldn't really imagine him taking notes...

The girl was almost sickly skinny, with huge breasts almost spilling out of her top. Kagome hadn't thought it possible to spill out of a school regulated gym shirt, but apparently it was, should the shirt be several sizes too large and go down to your knees. It completely covered her shorts, creating the illusion that she wasn't wearing any, and the over sized shirt's over sized collar hung low.

Her hair was short and black, hanging to her chin and held back from her face in little red skull clips. Her make up was fairly heavy, but otherwise she was pretty in a hooker kind of way.

An expensive hooker though, or maybe one from the Bunny Ranch. Were the Bunny Ranch hookers expensive? She really wasn't sure.

Either way, she was seriously lucky to be called first. It was the first good thing the coach had told her, today or yesterday. Pointing, she wasted no time.

"Sango!"

Sango's smile was the polar opposite of Kagura's annoyed frown. Obviously Sango was a MVP of some sort. Her frown still in place, she pointed towards the pretty-hooker girl.

"Yura."

The girl, Yura apparently, pouted her lips, slightly annoyed as she walked up.

"I'm not playing."

"I don't know why. You're good at it."

"I'm good at swimming too, it doesn't mean I'm going to the Olympics."

"Whatever", Kagura replied, sighing, "Just stand there and file your nails or something."

Yura sent her a peeved glare to which she just rolled her eyes again.

"Seriously, this is beyond retarded. I'm going to be a professional stylist in France, I'm never going to need kickball. For anything."

Kagura rolled her eyes again.

Maybe she wasn't part of the little clique after all...

"Don't mind them", Sango whispered, catching her watching the two of them. "They never agree on anything."

"So I take it they're not friends?"

Sango just blinked. "Best friends. Since third grade."

Sighing Kagome just shook her head.

"Oh, pick her", Sango whispered, pointing to one of the girls, "She's got a great leg."

With nothing else to go by, Kagome allowed Sango to practically select the entire team. Not like it mattered. She'd do a way better job anyways. She could tell, by the way Kagura glared every time another great player was snatched away. Finally it was down to just two people left.

One was a little on the tall side, an exact clone of her twin sister, except for her hair. While her sister, already selected for Kagura's team, had long hair, held back in a low ponytail, Momiji's was short, greatly resembling Yura's. However, where Yura's added to the sharpness of her features, Momiji's was softer. She wore considerably less make-up as well, giving her a much more natural look. She was staring longingly at Kagura's team, making her own will be known.

Kagome was happy enough to comply, the last thing she needed was people that openly opposed her team. It was bad enough the majority, if they had any sense, were cursing their foul luck inside their heads. She really didn't blame them.

So, if she didn't choose Momiji, her other option was a small, petite, girl with large eyes. Her hair was black and long, though one small portion on the left side of her head was pulled up into a little side-ponytail, held with an orange ribbon. She as smiling, a gap between her two front teeth visible, and focusing on the large lights, hanging from the gym ceiling. Somehow Kagome wasn't suspecting great athletic ability.

"Who's she?" Kagome whispered, discreetly gesturing towards the girl.

"Her name's Rin", Sango replied.

"Fill me in."

"Can't."

"Seriously? You can't tell me anything?"

Sango paused, her eyes scanning the two remaining girls.

"Um...okay. I can tell you...pick Rin."

"How come?"

"Because she's not expressing direct opposition to joining our side. Plus Momiji won't fight against her sister...unless it's over a guy, they got into a pretty bad fight last year, over _Hojo_ of all people. But anyways, just pick her."

Well okay.

"Rin!" She called.

The girl blinked, obviously surprised at not being the last chosen, before smiling broadly. The gap between her teeth was suddenly more apparent than ever, though it looked cute on her. Drawing her attention away from the light, she skipped merrily over to Kagome's side, promptly shoving out her hand.

"Hi! I'm Rin, you're new aren't you? I'm new too! Well, kind of. I've been here a few weeks but I don't really know anybody, but nobody really knows me either but I guess you know me. Well, you know me now anyways."

Kagome just blinked, looking over the shorter girl's head at Sango and praying she hadn't just made a huge mistake.

* * *

As it turned out, Rin wasn't much better at sports thank Kagome, but she tried hard, and she could respect her for that. Besides, between Sango and the other girls on the team they were far from bad. They were actually winning, which would be a first for Kagome.

She watched, slightly awed, as Sango kicked the ball way into the outfield. She was great at this stuff, though Kagome suspected that anyone with the slightest ability would be able to play this game. It was kickball for God's sake. It was like baseball, without the hand eye coordination. Foot-eye coordination maybe, but still. It was as if someone had found baseball too difficult and decided to make it easier. Frankly, she didn't know why people kept watering down the stupid sport ; First tee-ball, now this...

She suspected that it was for people like her...

"Whoo!" Sango cheered, jogging up to her friend. She'd just made it all the way home and was back in the line-up behind Kagome. "I love this game."

"I fail to understand why."

"You're a book person aren't you?"

She frowned. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not...per-say..."

"Books are good. Books require minimal physical activity and books don't injure me. Do you know how often I get injured attempting to play sports?"

"I don't think I want to."

"No", she agreed with a solemn shake of her head, "You don't. Trust me."

Sango nodded, before pointing towards home plate, "Check it out, Rin's up."

Kagome shrugged. "So? It's not like she's going to win the game for us or anything, she sucks as bad as I do."

"Book person", she scoffed accusingly, her face scrunching up as if the words were sour on her tongue.

Kagome just stuck out her tongue watching the small girl wiggle her butt on the plate, her tongue sticking out a little from the corner of her mouth in concentration. Several people, from both teams, could be heard snickering at her antics, but if she heard she ignored it. She may not have heard at all. She seemed completely focused on kicking the ball that Botan was about about to roll her way.

As it rolled across the dirt, she narrowed her eyes, bringing her leg back. She kicked and...

Missed completely, falling flat on her back.

Kagome smacked her forehead, suddenly feeling a lot better about herself.

* * *

**Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm suffering from a slight case of writer's block...I have a new Inuyasha fic though, called **_That Damn Disney_ **it's heavier than this one, though it does have some humor in it. You should check it out, it's gotten very good reviews. Anyways, If anyone wants to offer my some suggestions on this fic, ideas, things you'd like to see happen, let me know. Even if I don't use them they may inspire me.**

**Much Love!**

**Redfaeire**


	7. Inuyasha gets Pwned!

**Hey guys! I know some of you said that you liked my other story **_That Damn Disney_**, better than this one. I don't mind or anything, It's not like you said you hated this or something. It's just that I have to be in a very specific mood to write that one, whereas this one comes more easily to me. Basically, this one will probably update more often. Sorry. I will finish that one though. If you haven't read it yet, you should. I've gotten very good reviews for it! IM SORRY IF THINGS SEEM A LITTLE CHOPPY, I WAS WARRING AGAINST WRITERS BLOCK! 'Tis A TERRIBLE AFFLICTION! **

**Chapter 7:

* * *

**

Needless to say, Rin did not win them the game.

They still won by 3 points, but honestly without Rin or Kagome they probably could have done much better. Sango, however, was kind enough not to point this out. Not that either of them really needed it pointed out...but either way...

"The coach wants to kill me. She wants it desperately. She just doesn't make enough on a teacher's salary to afford a hit man. Therefore she must take it into her own hands."

"Somehow I doubt this was an assassination attempt."

The two girls were once again at their designated lunch table under the tree. Kagome had yet to bring her own lunch, but she hadn't been stupid enough to try and eat what they were serving in the cafeteria.

"You'd think a higher end school would have higher end food." She sent a sympathetic look towards some poor sap attempting to poke at the unidentifiable substance on his plate. Sango followed her gaze and grimaced.

"Ten bucks says he's absent tomorrow." She shook her head, making pitying noises. "Poor Hojo."

"Botan and Momiji's Hojo?"

"The very same."

She studied the unfortunate boy for a moment. He was pleasant enough to look at, his hair a little long around his ears in a not unappealing shade of brown. It looked soft. She couldn't really make out his eyes, but she had a feeling they'd be something warm. It was just a hunch though, completely unwarranted.

Either way, he wasn't bad to look at. He didn't have Koga's striking features or Sesshomaru's arresting appeal, but he was attractive nonetheless. Just in a softer, less obvious kind of way.

"He's not so bad", she shrugged, taking a bite out of an apple Sango had given her.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool. It's a shame he's not going to live past morning."

"That's too bad."

"It is."

They were speaking in serious, dire tones, that made it impossible for either to keep a straight face. They did, however, manage to complete their conversation before erupting into giggles. Finally, after a few moments, they managed to get a hold of themselves.

Then they looked at each other.

And burst into laughter once again.

* * *

"You know, I'm really beginning to think we're eating at the wrong table." Koga remarked, watching the girls erupt in peals of laughter.

"Want to move?"

"Better company." Koga shrugged, with a meaningful look at Inuyasha.

He just flipped him off.

"No thanks. I have too much self respect to lower my standards like that. Try him though." He motioned towards Miroku who had the sense to look insulted. "That's more his style."

"No", Miroku replied firmly, pointing to a passing cheerleader in a small skirt, "_That's _more my style. _That_," He continued, moving his pointer towards Inuyasha, "Wouldn't be my style if it was in fucking _In Style_ magazine."

Koga laughed while Inuyasha's frowned just deepened. "Gee, thanks." The corners of his mouth took an upward turn, all Grinch style. "I find your knowledge of women's magazines interesting by the way."

Rather than getting upset, Miroku just shrugged. "It's important to have something in common with women, it helps you to connect with them. Not something you'd have any experience in."

"At least the woman I connect with don't question my sexuality."

"One time!"

"Which is more than I can say."

"That's what- Where are you going?"

They paused in their argument, turning their attention to Koga who'd stood and was currently dusting off his pants. He'd grabbed his backpack and had it slung lazily over one shoulder.

"You ladies can _argue_ about talking to girls all you want. Meanwhile, I'm going to actually go _talk_ to some."

They were quiet until they noticed where he was looking.

"No!" Inuyasha snapped angrily.

Koga just cocked a brow. "Excuse me?"

"No. Not her."

"Why," he asked, a cocky grin crossing his face, "You got a thing for the new girl?"

The look that crossed Inuyasha's face was, by both his friend's standards, just a little extreme.

"Jeeze, why don't you tell us how you really feel."

"I _feel_", he began, his voice strained and hot, "Like my entire life has been infiltrated by that stupid bitch. She's in my house, she's at my school, she's in my damn class! I can't escape her! My God, I wish she'd just step in front of a bus or something!"

Miroku and Koga just exchanged a WTF look before moving their gaze back to Inuyasha, staring at him as if considering which mental institution to check him into. He scowled back at them.

He would admit that maybe that was a little harsh. What he wouldn't admit, however, was that it was spurned from that whole incident that morning. That he couldn't rid himself of her image. Of her lying there all vulnerable and defenseless and sad, covered in sand with tear tracks down her cheeks. That he couldn't forget the unbidden twinge he'd felt in his heart at the sight, the one he felt every time he remembered it. It was paired with the feeling of her, though momentarily, pressed against his extremely close to naked body. Of her looking up at him while she did, her eyes all wide and shocked and unguarded.

That had elicited several very different responses in several very different places, none of which he cared to dwell on.

It was much easier to just get unreasonably mad at her. To turn all confusing, unwanted, feelings into hatred. That he could deal with.

"I'm also thinking", he continued, his voice rough with aggravation, "That the last thing I need is my so-called friend dating her. I'm trying to make her feel unwanted and unloved or whatever so she'll go somewhere where she is. Somewhere else, that's not here!"

They blinked.

"What? You don't think I can do it?"

"Oh yes," Came the deep, mocking voice from behind him, "Make the teenage girl with no close remaining blood relatives who's currently living with complete strangers feel unwanted and unloved. That's quite the feat. However shall you accomplish this great task, I wonder."

While his friends tried to muffle their laughter, Inuyasha just turned in his seat, setting his bad mood loose on his brother.

"What are you? My incestuous stalker? Don't you have anything better to do? A fan club to cater to?"

"Why is it that you keep rubbing popularity in my face like it's an insult. Are you trying to compensate for your lack?"

Koga gave a long low whistle in the background. "Burn."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Did you really just say that?"

"Yes."

Ignoring his friend's remarks, Inuyasha instead put his energy towards attempting to level his brother with a glare. It failed epically, but it was a decent attempt. At least, it would have been to some people. Some, weaker, students may actually have been frightened by the glowering look. Sesshomaru, however, just cocked an eyebrow.

"And just what, may I ask, are you trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" He replied, narrowing his eyes more in an attempt to intimidate the man before him.

"I mean are you going to be alright or should I go get some Ex-lax?"

Miroku was now doubled over, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other trying to hide his laughter. He was having about as much success in this endeavor as Inuyasha.

Koga just wasn't trying, booming with raucous laughter and attracting the attention of several passersby. There was just something so funny about hearing Sesshomaru, of all people, discussing constipation in that flat, monotone voice of his.

Inuyasha was less that amused. He was too busy, however, sputtering what they supposed was a retort, at his brother to notice his two friends making hand signals to each other. Nodding, they then slipped away, chuckling to themselves.

Who said school wasn't fun?

* * *

"Sports are not fun. Sports are the devils work."

"The devil invented kickball?"

"No. Baseball. Everything else just evolved from there."

"I see."

Kagome frowned at the lightly mocking tone Sango was using. They'd finished their respective foods a while ago, the conversation circling back around to gym that day and then onwards to Kagome's blatant hatred of physical games.

"It's true I tell you."

"Of course."

"You don't get it. You've been brainwashed and corrupted by the soccer team. If we head to the library now however, I think we can save you."

Sango didn't say anything, but the look that crossed her face was one of almost physical pain, her eyes scrunching closed. Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Shit."

"Huh?"

"Hello ladies."

Turning around, Kagome realized the cause of Sango's misery.

She'd been spotted.

Approaching them were none other than Koga and Miroku.

"What", Sango moaned, her head on the table, "Are you doing here?"

Miroku just grinned, "We were partaking in the mandatory intake of nutrients. Now however we're escaping."

When Kagome arched a brow, something she found herself doing a lot lately, Koga just grinned. Somehow, she found the corners of her lips twitching in response, and when she spoke her voice leaned away from the intended sarcasm. Instead it teetered around something that sounded suspiciously like flirty.

"From what? The Plague?"

Koga's grin spread. He was standing between the also standing Miroku and the sitting Kagome. He was wearing the jacket again, the leather one. At her question, however, he moved around to her other side, sitting at the table beside her. Miroku however, stayed where he was, smiling at Sango.

Sango was trying to tunnel through the table to escape.

Miroku didn't seem too affected by this. He just kept smiling, his hands in the pockets. "Nope", he grinned. "From that." He pointed back towards where a small circle of people had gathered. Her curiosity winning out, Sango lifted her head only to wrinkle her nose in confusion.

"What's going on there?"

"Nothing too unusual", he replied. "Inuyasha's just getting served."

Koga frowned. "Did you really just say that?"

Miroku smirked as he heard his words repeated. "Yes."

"And just who is his waiter?" Kagome asked.

Miroku turned his attention to her. "Oh, I forgot, we were never properly introduced were we?" He stuck out his hand which she reluctantly shook. "Miroku Houshi at your service." He ended his introduction with an elaborate bow. "Renaissance man, Basketball star, and Sango's personal love slave."

"You wish you lecher!"

"I do actually. Every night before bed, when I'm all alone, in the bathroom-"

"Okaaaaay", Koga interrupted, "That's more than I needed to know about you."

"Accept it my fried. The truth is liberating."

"Please!", Sango cried, reaching across the table to grab Kagome's hands. "Liberate me."

"Of course," she replied dramatically. "What are friends for?"

They both stood, Kagome pulling Sango by the hand. "Come." She pointed dramatically towards the crowd. "We must hither!"

"And where is it we are hithering?"

"There! Off into the distance so that my curiosity may be fulfilled." Her voice dropped it's dramatic, bad-acting, tone. "Since no one felt the need to fulfill it for me."

"Now now", Miroku called to their retreating forms, "If either of you ladies needs fulfillment I'm more than happy to comply!"

"We want fulfillment!" Sango shouted back, "Not disappointment!"

"Cold", Kagome whispered as they left, Koga's laughter audible behind them. She was cracking a smile too.

"I don't know what to do, really. I insult him I shoot him down, I ignore him, make cracks, run away. Nothing works!"

"Is he a masochist or something?"

"I honestly have no freaking clue."

Shrugging, the two girls headed off to join the cluster of students gathered around Inuyasha and whoever was serving him. When they got there however, Kagome didn't know if she was surprised or not, to find it was Sesshomaru.

"Well what do you know dick head?"

Sesshomaru made a slight noise of disgust. "Just because you suffer from penis envy doesn't mean it's decent to yell about it in public. I'm sure there's an after school special somewhere that'll reassure you that size doesn't matter-"

"I don't have any problem with size! I'm huge!"

"Sure, if we're talking about your ego. Otherwise I'll remind you that you used to run around the front yard naked and unless there's been _considerable _growth ", his eyes dropped momentarily, but his meaning came out loud in clear. As did the chuckles from spectators.

"Why you-"

"Yes, why _me_? I don't know about you but I've got things to do today. I'll see you at home _little_ brother."

The crowd parted as he made his exit, his fan club girls at his heels giggling madly. Everyone else was whispering among themselves, commenting on the exchange or laughing at Inuyasha's obvious defeat and dismissal. Kagome herself was part of the laughter, as was Sango. Neither was laughing outrageously like others in the crowd, but honestly it was hard to resist.

Somehow, Inuyasha's eyes sought her out, found her among the crowd and saw her laughing. She was huddled close to her friend, occasionally whispering something conspiratorially and he found his chest growing hot. So, coincidentally, was his face, a hated blush spreading up his neck at being made a fool.

And somehow, that she of all people was watching, made it all the more humiliating. He could feel her eyes on him, see the amusement dancing in them, her lips pulled up into a little smirk. She was seriously enjoying herself, at his expense.

"What are you laughing at bitch?" he yelled, his voice carrying over the noise, silencing it. She blinked once. Was he seriously talking to her? "Yeah you!"

He sauntered up to her, his eyes hot, his voice cocky and full of injured male pride. "You see something funny?"

"Yeah", Sango replied before Kagome got the chance. Sango was fiercly loyal, refusing to stand for anyone insulting her friends. "Your ass, being wiped across the floor."

"No one asked you bitch!"

"What?" Kagome spoke up, her voice cool and mocking, "You can dish it but you can't take it?"

"Bitch-"

"Is that all you've got?" She scowled up at him, her nose crinkled in disgust. "Grow up." She turned, and started to walk away, just to look back once more. "And be sure to keep your pants on."

And then she left, Sango at her side, to the sound of applause and Inuyasha's angered growls.

* * *

That fucking bitch. Who the hell did she think she was? Shoving his way through he crowd of onlookers, he stormed off around the corner, eager to be out of the spotlight. His face was burning with embarrassment, his stomach boiling with rage, his chest hot with something unidentifiable.

It was something for his asshole brother to make him look a fool, but completely another for her to join in. She was just some stupid little orphan that had invaded his entire fucking life. It was bad enough she was here at all...but then...

She needed to learn her damn place.

And who, he decided, better to teach her.

He could feel his mouth turning up as the plan formed inside his head, and yet even the thought of his imminent revenge did little to sooth his temper. Nor did being run into headfirst.

He grunted at the impact, stepping back to steady himself. The other person, however, was less lucky, falling to the ground, books scattering across the grass.

His eyes narrowed, his anger renewed as he glared down at his "attacker."

It was a girl small and thin, with huge eyes, that he vaguely recognized. He'd seen her around before, she was fairly new. She'd been here maybe a week or two already? He could remember hearing something about her parents dying in an accident a month or two ago, and she was always alone, yet every time he saw her she was beaming.

Great. Another orphan.

A sickeningly cheery one. Seriously, who was that happy after something like that?

Between that and the way she was looking at him, her eyes wide and shocked , reminding him entirely too much of Kagome's, he found himself despising her. Wanting to rid himself of the very sight of her. Wanting to rid himself of these uncomfortable feelings.

"Oh! I'm so-" She began quickly, hurrying to collect her books, her voice small and high.

"Watch where you're going, damn clumsy whore!"

"It was an acc-"

"Shut up would you! God, it's no wonder no one likes you!"

"Wha-"

She was still on the ground, her eyes even wider than before, a mix of surprise and confusion. And hurt. She looked startlingly like a little girl who's puppy he'd just kicked.

"Damn orphan bitch."

He shoved his hands into his pocket, refusing to let her make him feel guilty, and stalked off, just barely resisting the strong urge to kick over the pile of books she'd collected.

Strangely, he felt no better than he had before.

* * *

"So what was that?"

Kagome frowned. "What was what?"

"Excuse me? Did you just miss that whole episode back there?" She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, back behind them towards the scene they'd just left.

"Oh that."

"Yeah. _That_." She raised one eyebrow at her friend as the bell rang. "Just how do you know him anyways?"

"It's a long story", she sighed, not relishing the idea of telling that particular story. "We've got to get to class."

"Fine, but long or not it will be told."

"It will?"

"Yep." She nodded.

"We'll need a lot of time."

Sango was quiet a moment...Then a slow smiled climbed up her face.

"I don't think I like that look."

Sango just grinned. "You will."

Kagome stared a moment as she watched Sango hurry off to class, wondering just what it was she had in store for her.

* * *

There are some classes that students like. Where the teachers are fun and the classwork is entertaining. Where you can sometimes forget that you're stuck there for an hour your own will be damned.

6th period science was not one of those classes. Therefore, when the bell rang, Kagome could not have been happier.

"My God", Sango groaned, stretching as she crossed the room towards her friend. "Could this day have been any longer?"

No. Probably not actually.

"Is it alright for you to be hanging around here?" she questioned, roughly shoving her science book into her backpack. "Don't you have a bus to catch?"

"It's fine." Sango grinned. "The bus doesn't leave this soon. I've got a few minutes. Besides. The more time I kill here, the more time Miroku has to sit somewhere else. Somewhere _not_ by me."

"He's on your bus too?"

"Unfortunately", she sighed, her voice suddenly weary. "The cosmic forces of the universe have me cornered."

"Tough."

"Tell me about it." She looked both left, the right, no doubt scanning for Miroku. "Do you see him anywhere?"

"Nope."

"Great. Hey, how are you getting home anyways?"

"Um..." This strange guy I'm suddenly living with is picking me up and bringing me to the gigantic house where both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru Hayashi live. Which, by the way, totally explains the issue at lunch. Well...some of it really. The rest is just him needing to dislodge his thong from his ass...

Yeah.

As if.

"I'm getting a ride from a friend of my dad's."

They chatted a few more minutes, stealthily avoiding personal questions with weird answers, until Sango could avoid Miroku no longer and was forced to head off to the buses. Kagome continued off in the direction of the parking lot, desperately trying to devise a solution. What was she supposed to say? She couldn't avoid Sango's questions forever...

It wasn't until the parking lot was in sight that it struck her that she'd never gone to her locker. She hadn't yesterday either, but yesterday she hadn't hadn't had a rather long assignment for history. She stopped, giving the thought of leaving it behind some serious consideration, before concluding that she couldn't. She needed to get a secure number of assignments under her belt before factoring in what she could and couldn't miss. It was a delicate balance really.

Plus she didn't know how strict the Hayashi's were when it came to grades. She couldn't imagine they thought too highly of them, looking at their son – there was no way Inuyasha was doing well in school. There couldn't be- but you never know.

With her mom she could have B's and the occasional C.

She wasn't so sure here.

Either way she found herself heading back across campus. She felt somewhat like a trout as everyone passed by her in the opposite direction, eager to escape this mandatory hell hole.

When she got to the lockers they were pretty much clear of students, she could hear the buses pulling out from the front of the campus.

Just how fancy were the buses here anyways? Were the seats padded? Did the at least have seat belts? She'd never understood why buses were the only vehicles that didn't require seat belts. Was it a status thing? If you had to rely on public transportation you didn't deserve...life? What?

She'd just shut her locker door, lost in her pondering, when something pulled her back.

A sniffle. It was soft and quiet...but close...and sad.

Everything inside her was telling her to mind her own business, to leave. That she should just ignore it and go on to the parking lot before Taisho figured she wasn't worth the trouble or something and left. That bad things happened to everyone and that there was nothing you could do about it. But she couldn't.

Maybe it was because so many bad things had happened to her lately or something, but she found herself listening closely, following the sound. Looking for the source. She found it a few rows down, sitting in the corner between the lockers and the wall, her knees drawn up to her chest.

Seeing the source, she wasn't sure if this was the right idea or not.

"Rin?"

The girl's head snapped up, her eyes wide and startled. And puffy.

"Oh! Kagome...um..."

"Are you alright?" Kind of a stupid question, all things considered, but what else was she supposed to say?

"Oh um...yeah...I'm fine-"

"You're crying," she pointed out, as if the girl didn't already know.

Rin looked up at her, staring, somewhat confused.

"Do you want to...talk about it?"

She blinked once, as if that were the strangest question on Earth. Kagome shifted slightly, biting her lip. What was she doing? Why should she care if Rin was crying? She didn't really know the girl... had no reason to care about her. Why shouldn't she just go home?

She wasn't sure. But for some reason it bothered her to see her crying all alone in a corner. After school hours no less.

"It's nothing really. It's stupid really stupid." Now that she was listening she could hear a slight lisp, probably from the gap in her teeth. "It's just something someone said earlier...it's really pathetic..." She stopped, as if she expected Kagome to say something, but was met only with silence. Reluctantly, she continued. "I ran into this guy at lunch, literally and he said some thing...he called me a whore and bitch and an orphan which I am but..." Her eyes were rapidly filling, her lower lip quivering, so obviously on the verge of tears.

Watching her, there were probably a million more sensitive things she could have said. More comforting and reassuring. Instead, all that came out was-

"You're an orphan?"

Rin blinked again, chewing her lip a little, nodding. "My mom and dad both died in a car accident a month or two ago, that's why I moved here-"

She was suddenly cut off by the sound of Finger Eleven's _Falling On_, resounding from her pants pocket. Biting off a groan she sent what she hoped was an apologetic look Rin's way as she extracted her phone, frowning when the caller ID didn't recognize the number.

How could anyone possibly have it?

Who'd she given it out to?

"Um...hello?"

"Kagome?"

Ah. Taisho.

"Um...yeah, it's me."

"I'm in the parking lot... where are you?"

She could detect grumbling in the background, quite possibly Inuyasha or Shippo. Or both.

Or Inuyasha.

Probably Inuyasha.

"Oh, I...forgot a book and had to go get it and I got caught up with some stuff. Just go on without me. I'll get a ride with...someone."

Or walk... if she could remember the way back. Oh well, if nothing else she could just ask directions. With a house that big somebody had to know of it.

The again...considering the neighborhood...

"Is someone there with you? The person your getting a ride from I mean?"

"Well...no. But I can find someone..."

"No."

No? What did he mean no?

"Excuse me?"

"No. I don't want you getting a ride from strangers...people I haven't met anyways. Are you going to be long?"

"No..." She replied slowly. What was he getting at. "I shouldn't be."

Rin was watching her, her face sad. But it was also showing hints of confusion. Unsure of what to do, Kagome just sent her a shrug.

"Are you just staying there at school?"

"Yes."

"Is it important?"

"Yes." For some reason.

"Then I guess it's okay... I'll send Sesshomaru out there in a little bit."

What?

"Um, no! No, that's okay. Really, I can walk-"

"Nonsense. What good are son's if you can't exploit them some? Anyways, try not to take too long. I'll see you at home. Bye."

"Um...bye..."

She stared at the phone a moment after it clicked, wondering just whats it was she'd gotten herself into... Somehow she couldn't see this endearing her to him...

So much for that.

Frowning, she crouched down by Rin.

"Sorry. Guardian...stuff. Now what did this guy say to you?"

"That I was a whore...and a stupid orphan bitch and that it was no wonder I didn't have any friends..." Her voice cracked a little on the last word, fueling Kagome's anger just as much as the message delivered.

"Just because you ran into him?"

"Oh! It's was an accident! I swear!"

"I believe you, I believe you..." she held up her hands defensively, her tone still light, but inside her already short temper was burning. Who the hell did this guy think he was? She said it was an accident. Who did this sort of thing-

She felt something skitter up her spine, a recognition of sorts, a feeling of dread seeping into her heart...

"Do you know who it was was?" She asked hesitantly, though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Rin nodded. "Mmm-Hmm." Her voice was small, the high pitch of it making her seem younger, more vulnerable. "Inuyasha. Everyone knows him."

"Unfortunately", She sighed, rubbing her temples, eyes closed. Opening them, she looked Rin in the eye. "Look, I know him too. And knowing him, I can honestly tell you that the guy's an asshole. Don't listen to anything he says, alright? He doesn't know anything."

Rin blinked again, averting her eyes. She started to fiddle with a pebble on the ground beside her. "But..."

"But what?"

"But...the thing is...he was right. Not about being a whore or anything but about the orphan thing and...I really don't have any friends... I'm too weird..."

Kagome frowned, completely at a loss for words. What the hell do you say to that? She knew absolutely nothing about this girl. What was she supposed to say to comfort her? Was she supposed to offer to be friends with her? Honestly, she found her weird too. Finally, she said the only thing she could think of.

"Everyone's weird in one way or another." Pause. "And weird or not, Inuyasha's still an idiot. I don't care how much he was right about, just don't listen to him. It's for the best."

She wasn't sure how this advice would be received, and found herself breathing a sigh of relief when the edge's of the girl's lips twitched ever so slightly.

"I saw you at lunch." Her voice was still soft and childish, the lisp not really doing much to help that, but it didn't seem sad anymore. "You were great."

"Um...thanks."

* * *

Rin had assured her that she had a way home. She wasn't sure what it was, and really that wasn't a real concern of her's. She was too busy thinking of her own.

She supposed it was nice of Taisho to go out of his way for her...kind of. Really it was more out of his son's way, but who was she to argue specifics? Either way though, she really wished he hadn't.

It wasn't that she had anything against Sesshomaru. Actually, it was more of the fact that he didn't seem to have anything against her. She had hoped to keep it that way. She didn't think that would work, however, if he ended up frustrated with her first.

Then again, maybe he wouldn't be. It was only one time after all- she didn't plan on making this a habit. And he did seem more patient than Inuyasha. Not that that was saying much, Satan himself was probably better than that guy, but still. Maybe it wouldn't be such a big deal.

Either way, she thought as the black jaguar rolled to a stop in front of her, she was going to find out. She stood from where she'd sat on the curb, hearing the doors click unlocked as she approached.

This really was a nice car.

Silently she slipped into the passenger seat, taking a moment to appreciate the gorgeous interior. Oh yes. This was definitely a most excellent mode of transportation

No one said anything as he pulled away fro the curb, nor for several minutes afterwards. Finally though, Kagome was the one to break the silence.

"So...thanks for this...coming get me and all."

He'd been so quiet that she almost expected him to ignore her, finding herself just a little surprised when he responded.

"It's no problem."

She nodded a little, looking out the window. It was kind of awkward, sitting in his car and having no clue how he was feeling. He didn't seem mad...but then again he never did. Maybe she'd just never seen him mad but...

She couldn't read him. She couldn't read him and it was disconcerting. Why did he have to be so damn stoic?

...Though he really didn't seem mad...

Maybe it really was no problem...

"Well...thanks..."

He was quiet a second. Then...

"What was it you were doing anyways?"

"Oh...um...there was this girl...not really a friend of mine but I've met her before, she was crying over something someone said... Inuyasha actually." She subconsciously injected heat into those last words and wondered for a moment what kind of reaction she'd get. Brotherly solidarity? Disapproval? Silence?

Instead, he just sighed, frowning. "He does that." She could tell by his tone that this wasn't behavior he condoned.

"Yeah... I saw you guys at lunch." She felt her lips twitching at the memory.

He look at her then, just a little so as not to drive off the road- It was bad enough he was driving at least 15 miles over the speed limit – his expression amused.

"Did you?"

"Yep...What'd he do anyways?"

His eyes narrowed a little then, not angry really, but contemplative. As if he was deciding whether or not to tell her. Finally his expression returned to normal and he spoke.

"Like I said then, his ego really is too big. It's good to knock it down sometimes."

She got the feeling that 'sometimes' came rather regularly, but couldn't find it in her to object.

"You were pretty good out there."

"You too."

She blinked in surprise. "I thought you'd gone by then."

"I saw."

"Oh..." She wondered if maybe he'd frown or something, defend his brother at all, but he didn't. If anything he seemed honestly...impressed? Was that what she was feeling from him? "Well...your brother's an asshole."

She was certain she saw the corners of his lips turn up then, for the briefest of moments.

"Yes", he agreed. "That he is."

Pressing his foot down on the gas, he accelerated even more, just to make it an even 20.

* * *

**OMG! I WOULD HAVE LOVED NOT TO BE SUFFERING FROM WRITER'S BLOCK WHEN I WROTE THIS! Oh well...at least I could write something. Either way this is kind of an important chapter. We had some humor, some slight character development, and some Rin and Sesshomaru appearances. I figured I should have some Sesshomaru/Kagome scenes. Not anything romantic, just friendship building stuff. I have some more scenes in mind. Plus a Shippo scene that looks like it will be further back that anticipated...**

**Oh well. Maybe my writer's block will clear up soon. Wish me luck.**


	8. Little Bitches and Big Assholes

**I'm sorry my updates haven't been appearing as quickly as usual, but...I don't know... It just hasn't been happening. I do, however, have some very good ideas and I'm looking forward to writing this chapter. It seems like a lot of fun, AND it's something I've been planning since chapter 1! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Chapter 8:

* * *

**

It wasn't until Friday that Kagome found out just what it was that Sango was talking about. Needless to say, it took her by surprise. Partially because of the idea itself and partially because she'd forgotten. She'd been curious, true, but by the end of the week things were starting to pile up on her mind ; life at the Hayashi house, exposure to Inuyasha on a regular basis, and most prominently, Ayame. Ayame who would be in the city _that_ evening and who has insisted on spending the night with her best friend.

It hadn't been forefront in her mind before, but as she...settled – sort of – she found herself anticipating the visit more and more. She needed the familiarity, the love, the sense of belonging. She needed her friend here, and couldn't help wondering how it would change things.

How different would the house seem with Ayame in it?

It wasn't until Thursday that Ayame announced she was staying the night. She hadn't bothered to ask if it was alright with the adults, probably hadn't even mentioned it to her father. That was just the way she was. It also probably had something to do with the fact that she'd never had to ask to sleep at Kagome's. Hell, half the time she didn't even knock.

But that was before, she remembered, sobering just slightly at the memories, with her mother. Here in the mansion, she'd bet money that even Ayame would stop and ring the bell.

She hadn't expected the Hayashis to object, but she felt the need to ask permission anyways. She'd asked Izayoi, simply because she's found her first, and hadn't been disappointed. If anything, the woman seemed to be struggling to contain her joy and it made Kagome wonder just what Izayoi's impression of her was anyway? Granted she hadn't known her long, and she hadn't exactly been at her best, but still...

Sure she'd been upset, still was sometimes, but her mom had just died. Had only been dead for two weeks at this point. It was justified. But had she really become such a loser that a middle aged woman was amazed that she had friends?

What would happen if she told her about Sango?

Her guess was spontaneous combustion. But it was just a guess really...

Either way, it was a good thing Izayoi was happy because her feelings weren't reciprocated by the rest of the family when she'd announced it Thursday night. Well..Inuyasha and Shippo, predictably. Taisho had been working late that night at whatever he did...

Just what was it he did anyways?

She made a mental note to ask somebody.

Anyways, Sesshomaru had just finished chewing, swallowed, and looked over at her. She couldn't quite figure out the look he had given her, but it didn't seem cold. Then he'd just nodded, said "alright," and went back to eating.

It was strange, but it beat the other reactions, Inuyasha's being slamming his fist down on the table and yelling, "Not another one damn it!" That earned him a glare and a sharp reprimand from Izayoi.

She hadn't associated much with Inuyasha since that issue at lunch. There had, thankfully, been no more meetings in the bathroom and neither had gone out of their way to talk to one another. He'd laid low for the past few days. She had a feeling he was still sore over the whole public humiliation thing, because his friends hadn't come around either. Koga, and Even Miroku had stayed by him in what she could only assume was a display of brotherly solidarity.

She'd felt his eyes on her though, burning the occasional hole through her back and she had, just for a second, considered feeling the slightest twinge of sympathy. That was, until she remembered Rin. Then her anger reignited, volatile and hot, burning any less that derogatory feelings away into smoke and ash. He didn't deserve them.

Shippo's reaction to the news wasn't any better than his brothers. Eager to copy the boy that was unfortunately his role model, he'd banged his tiny fists against the table.

"No! No more! This sucks on ass!"

"Sucks ass, moron", Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi screeched.

"What?"

"What? Are you stupid!"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered from across the table, calmly spreading butter onto a roll, without even looking up.

"Shut up you-"

"You shut up!" Izayoi snapped, "And stop teaching your brother bad language!"

Inuyasha actually looked offended by this. "Why do you assume I taught him that?"

"Where else would he have picked it up."

"How 'bout from her?" He replied, pointing across the table towards Kagome with a scathing glare. Yeah, he was definitely still sore. "I never heard him say anything like that before _she _came here."

"Of course", Sesshomaru interjected before Izayoi got the chance, "because they have so many deep, heartfelt conversations about sex, drugs and rock and roll."

"What's your damn-"

"Inuyasha I swear to God!"

"And that", Sesshomaru replied, standing to bring his plate to the sink, "Is why she assumes it was you." He then turned dropped his plate off, and continued on to his room leaving the rest of them to argue it out. After several minutes in which her very presence seemed to be forgotten, Kagome followed suit.

That guy really was the smart one.

All of this considered, it was really no shock that she'd forgotten Sango's mysterious little scheme until Sango brought it up in the beginning of first hour on Friday.

"So", she'd grinned, sitting sideways in her chair as so to face Kagome, leaning in conspiratorially. "there's been a change in the plans."

"Plans?"

Sango raised one eyebrow. "You know, the plans. The ones I was threatening you with on Tuesday after Inuyasha was verbally bitch slapped at lunch...which was great by the way."

"So I've been told", she replied, a sense of dread seeping into her as she remember the plans. More importantly how they'd come up; Sango wanting enough time for what would be a long and very strange explanation regarding Kagome's association with Inuyasha. Which would then move onto her living arrangements and her mom and...

She cringed just thinking about it.

She'd kind of hoped Sango would forget about it, much like she had. Let the plans die. But apparently not only had they lived, they'd been altered.

"You know what I'm talking about don't you?"

"About the apparently awesome bitch slap or-"

"About the plans," She replied, her smile growing and curling at the corners in that slightly evil way that was surprisingly un-reassuring.

"Unfortunately yes."

"Good. Anyways, like I said there's been a change." She paused before her curly smile turned into a full blown grin, teeth flashing and everything.

"So the plans I know nothing about have been altered in some vague way that I also know nothing about. Should I be concerned?"

"Maybe. But really it was only for the better."

"Do I ever get to know what they are?"

"You do." She paused again, a thoughtful expression crossing her face. "Well...some of them anyways. The original part actually."

"Um...great?"

"It is great."

"And what is it?" She wondered, trying to assure herself that it wouldn't be anything too horrible. Sango liked her. She wouldn't force her to participate in anything heinous, like an orgy or some sacrificial cult thing. No. It'd be fine. She was sure of it.

"It", she replied matter-of-factly as the tardy bell rang, "is me. I'm staying over tonight at your place." Her grin twisted into a sassy smirk, "Think that'll give you enough time?"

That cult thing was seeming better and better...

* * *

"How long are you going to mope?"

"Excuse me?"

Miroku sighed, rubbing his temples."You heard me."

"I'm _not_ moping."

Miroku's face twisted into a disbelieving look. "Are you kidding?" He shook his head, "You've got to be kidding." He turned his gaze back to Inuyasha's , "You've spent the past two and a half days doing nothing but skulk and glare and mutter under your breath. I get it, it was embarrassing, and we – Me _and_ Koga- have devoted our time to hanging with you hoping that maybe, just maybe, you'll build a bridge and get over it. I gave up Sango, Inuyasha. _Sango_. Granted it's only temporary but-"

"No one made you!" He snapped, unreasonably pissed off. "I'm sure as hell not making you! If you want to stalk her go ahead! It's a damn waste of your time, seeing as she doesn't give a shit about you, but-"

"Shut up", Miroku interrupted, his voice eerily calm, concealing the hurt that had stung his heart at that comment. Particularly at the fact that it was probably the truth. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that this was his friend. That he was just embarrassed and upset, though at what exactly he wasn't entirely sure, and that he just had a habit of lashing out at whoever was around him. He should be used to it already seeing as it was usually Miroku who got hit with it, even more so than Koga. Mainly because Miroku understood this and stayed by him through whatever dark patch had inspired it, no matter how stupid or immature it may be. And because he stayed he got hit with it and often got hurt in the process. It was kind of an ugly cycle.

Besides, he knew Inuyasha didn't mean it. For all his faults he was typically a good friend and the cycle didn't really occur all that often. The last time had been a year ago when Izayoi had fallen extremely ill, around finals week of all times.

That's what confused him the most. What was so extreme about this? What made this situation so horrible? Yes, it was public and embarrassing, but it wasn't like he'd never been schooled by his brother before. Usually in public.

He let his breath out slowly, forcing the sting away before responding. "I stay because, for some reason I can't quite remember at the moment, I'm your friend. And as your nice, concerned, friend, I will honestly tell you that you are indeed moping. And that you need to stop moping. Which I tell you because I'm your friend." He raised his eyebrows. "Get it?"

Yeah. He got it. And it wasn't exactly giving him the warm fuzzies. His behavior in particular. He nodded before sighing, raking his hands through his hair so roughly that it jerked his head back.

"I get it."

"Good."

They were silent for a while, listening to the sounds of the students filing into the room, chattering amongst themselves. Inuyasha broke the silence first.

"You know", he muttered, his voice low and just a little embarrassed, "She might like you..."

Miroku looked over at him, one eyebrow arched, a small half smile on his face, appreciating the attempt. Especially considering the pained look on his friend's face, his obvious discomfort. Extending olive branches was not something he excelled at.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Is this pork?"

"It looks like chicken."

"Liar."

"What?"

"This doesn't look anything like chicken."

"It doesn't look anything like food period."

Sango sent Kagome's food a disgusted look before pointing to a nearby trashcan.

"Ditch it."

"It's my lunch."

"It's not worth it."

"But I'm hungry."

Reaching inside a brown paper bag, Sango extracted a small fruit cup.

"Here. It's low fat and non-toxic."

Kagome took one look at the fruit and immediately slid the slop off her tray, grabbing at the fruit eagerly and heading off to their table under the tree. Sango followed, sparing a glance at the brown slop now splattered in the dirt.

"Is it really okay to just leave it there?"

Kagome shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Fine. But when some poor creature ventures a taste and is left to suffer a horrible death you're going to feel really guilty."

She made a face at Sango's imagery, considering, for a moment, the possibility of that outcome. Finally she shook her head.

"No. Small animals won't be dying", she decided as they sat down.

"And how do you know?"

"They'll be able to smell the toxins."

"Fine, retarded animals then."

"Seriously-"

Her retort was cut short as her attention was captured by snippets of a conversation. Putting their intense, ethical, debate on hold, looking up towards the speakers.

It was apparently Botan and Momiji, talking amongst themselves as they passed on their way to...wherever it was they ate. They weren't, however, going to any great lengths to keep their voices down and what had caught her attention had been their topic of conversation.

Rin.

"I don't know what she's trying to do. Does she want our pity or something?"

"Hell if I know. But whatever it is she should just stop now. It's pathetic."

"I know, just look at her."

Momiji had said that, pointing none too discreetly to a spot not too far away. Following her finger, Kagome spotted Rin, sitting on the ground against the trunk of another tree, all by herself. She was seemingly consumed in the task of eating an apple, but by the way her eyes kept flicking to the two girls it was obvious she could hear them.

"It's not really any wonder she doesn't have friends..."

"I know... What do you think she does the rest of the time? Like when she's not at school."

"Yeah... what does she do on the weekends?"

"I don't know..search for a life?"

"Oh! Hey", Botan brightened, smoothly moving to the next topic, oblivious to the damage they'd done. "Have you heard about the party this weekend?"

"Yeah! It sounds so hot."

And then, just as quickly as they'd appeared, they were gone in a flurry of hair flips an hand motions. The people who'd heard them, however were either whispering or giggling, occasionally sending glances Rin's way, sometimes bursting into giggles afterwards.

Rin was focusing unnaturally on her apple, as if hoping to disappear, like a worm, into it.

Kagome sighed in frustration, watching the girl deflate before her eyes. She'd been so happy in gym class. For the past few days she'd been bouncy and smiling, as if nothing had ever happened. As if Inuyasha had never yelled at her and she'd never been crying. She'd just kept smiling with that gap between her front teeth, lisping slightly when she spoke. Always upbeat.

She wasn't smiling now and for the same reason it had before, Kagome found it bothering her.

Sango as if sensing this, caught her friend's eyes. She'd heard the conversation too.

"We can fix that you know."

"It wouldn't disrupt the plans?"

"Nah."

Standing, Kagome approached the girl.

She noticed the feet first, stopping in front of her, and looked up in surprise when she saw it was Kagome. Her eyes were still wary though. As if she didn't totally trust her to be nice to her again, expected her to mock her like the other seemed to do.

Kagome stood there a moment, shifting awkwardly, before just saying it.

"I don't know about a party, but Sango's spending the night at my house tonight, if you want to come too."

The girl blinked, honestly shocked by the proposal, before nodding, her mouth turning up, just enough to see the gap in her teeth. "Yeah. I'd like that."

* * *

"He's still moping?"

"Yes."

"You know, I'm right here."

"Good", Koga replied, "Than you can hear us complaining."

"I've heard you complaining all day."

"And yet you never stopped to wonder why."

"I know why!"

"Because you're moping."

"I-" He bit off his denial, glancing over at Miroku. No, he didn't want a repeat of this morning. It was bad enough he was short tempered and pissy, the last thing he needed was uncomfortable feelings of guilt.

"The problem,"Miroku cut in, "Isn't so much that he's moping-"

"Actually yeah, it kind of is."

"- so much as _why _he's moping."

"Because he's a little bitch?"

"I'm still right here you asshole!"

Koga just scowled, resisting the urge to flip him off. He wasn't happy his friend was upset, but seriously. It wasn't that big of a deal. Not to mention he was already annoyed with him for something else that wasn't a big deal.

Kagome.

He'd been watching her, in a not creepy way, since the first day she'd shown up. Which was the first day Inuyasha had started all his bitching. The first thing he'd noticed was that she was pretty. And she was. Her hair was long and shiny, the kind of hair he couldn't help but want to touch. To run his fingers through, to see if it was as soft as it looked. The kind that fueled the fantasies he'd allowed himself about his hands in her hair, his most recent being while it fell down around them like a curtain, while she looked down at him, straddling his waist...

It also helped that she had a pretty face, wide eyes, full lips. Or that her body wasn't half bad either. It was probably more impressive than he imagined, but he wasn't certain since she seemed determined to keep it covered by that damn black, hoodie.

That was another thing that had attracted his attention; her penchant for black clothing. It was such a stark contrast between all the rest of the girls here, except maybe for Sango, but Miroku already had dibs on her. He wouldn't poach his friend's girl.

The point was he was interested, more so after hearing her speak, discovering that she was smart and clever too. And the way she'd told off Inuyasha...

Was it wrong to be turned on by a girl telling off your friend?

Yes, he was definitely interested in Kagome Higurashi, and would have made a move already if not for his psycho friend hating her guts, convinced she was the devil spawned from his own personal hell just to torture him.

Seriously. He needed Inuyasha to just get a grip.

So that he could get a date.

"Look!" Miroku exclaimed, nipping their fight in the bud, "Regardless of who's a little bitch or a big asshole or whatever, Inuyasha's moping basically goes back to him being unhappy right? He's unhappy so he mopes."

"So?"

"So," Miroku grinned, reaching into his pocket. He extracted a folded up sheet of neon blue paper that unfolded into a flyer. One announcing a party.

"What's that?" Inuyasha frowned, taking it from him to read.

"It", Miroku replied, "Is a flyer. But not just any flyer, oh no, a flyer for a party. A party at _Bankotsu's_."

It was a widely known fact that Bankotsu Sasukai threw the best parties in the entire school. They were wild, crazy, and open to anyone who managed to hear about them. While there were flyers, it was against school rules to put them up, or even to distribute them. Not that it stopped anyone really, they were just forced to become more crafty.

Either way, it was going to be a blast.

"Holy shit!" Koga exclaimed, snatching the flyer from Inuyasha's grip, to stare at it himself, as if checking to make sure it was real.

"It's his first party of the year. _The_ first party of the year, undoubtedly filled with drugs, alcohol, and very loose women," Miroku's grin had gone from smug to just plain excited, "And we're going to be there."

"Dude", Koga said again, turning to Inuyasha, waving the flyer in his face, "If this doesn't cheer you up nothing will."

He slapped the waving paper away, but had to admit, he was definitely looking forwards to this.

He'd be crazy not to be.

* * *

"Hey, um, is it okay if two more of my friends come over tonight?"

"Hell no!"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi snapped, shooting him a withering glare, "I swear to God, when your father gets home..."

Kagome frowned at that. Not at the reaction, she'd anticipated the reaction, but that Taisho had yet to return from whatever it was he was doing.

She turned her attention back to Izayoi, who once again seemed freakishly happy at this announcement. "Of course you can dear. This is your home now, your welcome to have your friends over any time."

She didn't bother to correct her about the 'home' statement, but spared her a smile anyways.

"No way! My friends are coming over tonight! I don't want the house over run by a bunch of stupid girls waiting for Justin Timberlake to bring sexy back. I'll tell you now it's going to take one hell of a long time!"

"Are you gay?" The question came from Sesshomaru, causing Inuyasha to choke on the sip of soda he'd just drank and Izayoi's eyebrows to fly up into her hairline.

"Are you fucki-"

Izayoi slammed her palms down hard on the table, standing up quickly. "Inuyasha! If you want any freedom whatsoever until you're thirty you will clean up your language and be polite!" She pointed towards Shippo, who'd been sitting there watching the whole thing, overjoyed that they were having spaghetti for dinner, his elation warring with his anger at Kagome. "And stop corrupting my baby!"

Shippo frowned. "I'm not a baby."

"What about him?" he argued, pointing his finger accusingly at Sesshomaru, "How come you never yell at him?"

"Because he never gives me a reason to! And don't you speak to me that way or you won't have your friends over here after all."

"Fine. But I don't see why he gets away with calling me a fag-"

"Language," her tone was firm, warning. He shrank back a little in his chair, knowing (eventually) when to fold. He'd have loved to fight this out, but he couldn't afford it. Not tonight. He needed his friends here so that they could sneak away tonight.

The party would be worth the defeat.

Still, it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"You asked for it", Sesshomaru stated calmly, twirling spaghetti around his fork. For some reason, Kagome couldn't help but find the sight somewhat humorous. "You have to be the only teenage boy I've ever met whose actually _upset_ about being surrounded by girls." he raised one eyebrow. "Is there something you need to tell us?"

"Why you-"

His retort, which would have probably resulted in his immediate grounding, was cut off by the chime of the doorbell.

* * *

**OH MY FUCKING GOD! I WROTE THIS ENTIRE THING IN ONE SITTING! MY BACK HURTS SO BAD RIGHT NOW. AND IT'S 3:00 AM...I NEED SLEEP... Anyways, I'm not sure how fast the next few chapters will come out but it should be fairly soon. My writer's block is now gone as I realized, turning out this chapter. Anyways, when I said I was looking forward to this chapter in the beginning it wasn't quite this one. I enjoyed this one, but the next one will be great. See, I have this scene in my head and I thought it would be In this chapter, but it ended up being too long. Anyways, this pretty much sets up the scene. Whatever, I'm rambling, but I'm really looking forwards to the next chapter myself so there shouldn't be too long of a wait. **


End file.
